Tom Riddle and Belinda Corbin the Dark Couple
by felicia2235
Summary: This is going all the way back to Voldemorts 6th year at Hogwarts. What happens if he found a girl just like him that was transferring to Hogwarts and came to live in the same orphanage as him. Read as Voldemort takes over the wizarding world with his true love by his side. Dark winning. Mature content. Wont follow all the books. Voldemort/OC
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Were trying something different now. This is going all the way back to Voldemorts 6th year at Hogwarts. What happens if he found a girl just like him that was transferring to Hogwarts and came to live in the same orphanage as him. Read as Voldemort takes over the wizarding world with his true love by his side. She is as evil and ruthless as him and he loves it. This will have mature content and probably be a long story. I don't own anything. Please review. Also I will probably use teachers that I knew were not from that time but I don't know who was so were just going to pretend Tom isn't as old as he was in the books. Dark story so don't read if you don't like.

Story starts:

Tom Riddle Jr. Was different. For one he was a Wizard and attended Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. He was also the heir to Slytherin house, a parseltongue and very into the dark arts. He wanted to rule the world and make the wizarding world better for those that deserved magic. He was 16 and going to start his 6th year at Hogwarts soon. He like going to Hogwarts. It was the first place he felt at home.

During the summer he came back to what he considered hell on earth. The muggle orphanage. He sneered as he watch the other kids play outside. He had no friends here. They all thought he was a freak, even the adults that took care of the children. He hated them all and would like nothing better then to kill them painfully.

A taxi pulled up outside the main doors to the orphanage. Tom watched as a man got out of the car, reached back in and yank a girl about his age out of the car. Must be a new child coming to live here. She had the hood of her muggle coat up so he couldn't see her face but the man obviously didn't like her much by the way the drug her inside.

The care taker grabbed her bags and trunk out of the cab and carried them inside and Tom went back to sneering at the other kids. Merlin he hated this place. He tried to talk Dumbledore into letting him stay at Hogwarts during the summer but the light, muggle loving old idiot said it was best for him to stay here. Tom wanted to kill him too.

He went back to doing his homework for Hogwarts ignoring the laughter from outside.

"I told you already women. Keep your filthy hands off me." Tom heard a female voice coming down the hall. His door was open half way so he want and look out it. Standing in front of the empty room that was across the hall from him was the women that ran the orphanage and the new girl that had been brought in. He still couldn't see her face as her hood was still up and her body was turned away from him. Tom wondered why the women was putting her in the room across from him.

No one had ever been put there. They kept him away from all the other kids and was scared to put anyone in the room. Tom looked at the women he hated that ran this place and she was looking at the girl the same way she looked at him. With fear mixed with hate.

"And I already told you Belinda that you will do well to hold your tongue here young lady. You have already been kicked out of one orphanage you don't want to make it another. Now here is your room. Stay there." the women ordered opening the door. The caretaker brought her bags in and threw them on the bed before following the women back down the hall.

The girl stood in her spot glaring down the hall.

"Stupid filthy Muggle. Lucky I don't kill her where she stands." Tom heard the girl say in a cold voice. A voice he used a lot.

_Wait muggle. _Tom thought when he realized what she said. He opened his door all the way to address her.

"Did you just say muggle." he ask her and she tensed before turning slowly to face him. Tom was stunned at her beauty. The orphanage women said her named was Belinda. That meant beautiful snake. And she was beautiful indeed. She had hazel eyes that were a mix of brown, gold and green. She was slightly shorter then him but her body was very fit. She was pale skinned and she had long dark wavy brown hair that looked to fall at her waist.

After scanning her body he look back at her face to see she had yet to answer him, he smirked, she was busy looking him over as well.

Tom was a very handsome boy. Dark hair slightly long, dark blue eyes, pale skin and tall muscular body but not to much muscle. Just right.

"What's your name." he ask her and she looked back at his face.

"Belinda Corbin, yours." she ask.

"Tom Riddle. I heard you say muggle, are you a witch?" he ask her and her eyes lit up.

"Yes, Are you a wizard." she ask him and he nodded. She breathe a little sigh in relief before looking around the hall.

"So how long have you lived here." she ask mentioning her hands around with a disgusted look on her face, Tom scowled.

"My whole life." he said in the same disgust tone as her face held.

"Is it as bad as it seems." she ask and he nodded.

"Worse." he said and she groaned in horror.

"Great." she mumbled.

"Are you a mud blood." Tom ask her and she gasp in horror.

"Of course not." she said as if the mere thought offended her.

"Good. Come in we can talk." he said and opened the door all the way letting her enter.

She eyed him for a moment before nodding and walking in his room. When she was inside he closed the door and took a seat at his desk.

"You can sit." he told her and she did on his bed. He felt a wave of lust run through him at the look of her in his bed.

"So, what are you doing here. I heard Miss. Waters say you were kicked out of one orphanage already." Tom ask her and she sneered.

"Yes. I was brought here after the American ministry found out I used the crucio curse on a muggle boy at my last place. The orphanage kicked me out so they found room for me here." she told him and he was intrigued. She could use dark magic.

"Why did you do that." Tom ask her and she shifted uncomfortable before covering it up.

"He thought he could put his filthy muggle hands on me, so I taught him a lesson." she sneered and Tom felt rage at the thought of someone else touching her and then amusement at the thought of her teaching him a lesson.

"Well, he deserved it then. So what school did you attend." he ask her. He felt he needed to know everything he could about this intriguing witch.

"I went to the Salem school of witchcraft in America. It's the only one they had. But when I was moved here an old man named Dumbledore came to me and said I was accept to finish my last two years at Hogwarts." she said and Tom sneered at the mention of Dumbledore and Belinda caught it.

"Yes I thought he was full of shit when I met him too. He's a light muggle lover all the way. He tried to chastise me for what I did." Belinda told him and Tom smiled. Yes they had a lot in common. He nodded to her statement.

"So what happen to your parents." Tom ask and Belinda face was one of hate.

"My parents were from here originally. I was born in London. They went to Hogwarts too. Both in Ravenclaw I think. My parents were both Auror's and moved to America to take new jobs. They never really had time for me and left me in the care of house elves. I don't remember much but I do remember I never liked them. When I was 5 they were both killed trying to arrest dark wizards. Got what they deserve if you ask me." Belinda said and Tom nodded. He liked her already.

"So what is your opinion on mud bloods and muggles." he ask. He needed to know if she could be a future follower.

"They don't deserve to use magic or associate with us. We are above them in everyway." she said smugly and Tom smiled. Perfect.

"I completely agree. I'm actually working on becoming a dark lord. I have already stated to gain followers in my house at Hogwarts. It's all secret right now but I plan on taking over the ministry and changing things for our world. My followers are called death eaters. We study dark magic. Every accept of dark magic. Were trying to make the world better for Pure bloods and half bloods." Tom told her and she listened intensely and nodded.

"Wow. That's sounds great. I'd so love to be apart of that. So are you a pure blood or half blood." she ask and Tom sneered.

"Half blood. But my mother was a Gaunt. The last descendents of Salazar Slytherin." he said and Belinda looked impressed.

"Really. Well to be related to someone like Slytherin really makes you a pure blood in my eyes. Is that the house you in at Hogwarts." she ask and he nodded.

"Yes, I'm the heir to Slytherin house." he said proudly.

"So can you talk to snakes like he did." she ask and he nodded again.

"Yes." he said and she smiled.

"That's so wicked. Say something in parseltongue. I've never heard it but I always wanted to." she said and he chuckled.

"_Belinda, you will be mine very soon. My dark lady. You will be perfect to stand at my side." he hissed. _

She didn't understand what he said but she shivered at the seductive tone. She was very attracted to this boy. He radiated darkness and she liked that, very much.

"Wow. That was great." she said and he smirked. Just then the dinner bell sounded.

"What was that." Belinda ask as Tom stood.

"Dinner bell. We have to go to the dinning room and eat." Tom said and Belinda rolled her eyes.

"This is going to be a nightmare. Eating in a room full of idiots." she said as Tom led her down the hall. He laughed and nodded. He thought the same thing.

They came to the huge dinning hall and took there spot in line. He showed her how she had to take a tray and slide down the line. Several cooks plopped food on there trays as they moved. Once they had there food and drink Tom lead her over towards the table he always sits at. Normally alone so when she sat with him all the kids and workers stared. Belinda shot them all dirty looks.

"What's there problem." she whispered to Tom.

"You're the first person to ever sit with me. They all probably think your crazy." Tom told her and she raised a perfect Slytherin like brow at him.

"So you're the only magical person here." she ask and he nodded.

"I was the only one at my old place too. I didn't have any friends there either." she said as she looked down at her food and wrinkled her nose.

"Please tell me Hogwarts has better food then this." Belinda ask and Tom laughed.

"Oh yeah. Much better. I hate having to come back here every summer. Thank Merlin next summer will be my last, I turn 17 then and can leave. Hey, how old are you?" he ask her. He didn't like the idea of leaving her here if she wasn't old enough to leave when he was.

"16. My birthday was a month ago." she said and he nodded That makes him only days older then her, good.

"Oh lookie here. Tom's got another freak for a friend." a boy said from the next table.

Belinda turned to look at him and the boy winked at her causing her to shudder in disgust. The other kids were laughing. Belinda turned to ask Tom who that was and froze. Tom was looking at that boy with such hate and anger that Belinda thought the boy might die from the look along. Yes Tom was going to be someone to fear. The boy got scared and looked away.

"Who was that." Belinda finally ask when Tom's face relaxed.

"Just some boy. I don't remember his name. Don't worry about him." Tom told her in a voice that promised the boy pain. Belinda looked back over to the boy to see him blow her a kiss when Tom wasn't looking. She shivered. It reminded her of that other muggle boy she had to deal with and she didn't want to go through that again. Almost being raped made her feel disgusted, pissed and murderous. She had wanted to kill that boy but didn't want to end up in jail for it. So she caused him pain instead.

"So what subjects do you like the most." Tom ask her pulling her from her thoughts. She turned back to him.

"Well besides the dark arts, which I know they don't teach. I like Potions, transfiguration, defense, ancient ruins. Charms is ok too." She told him.

"I take all those classes. We also have to take Herbology. This year we don't have to take stupid care of magical creatures or divination so that's good." he told her.

"Good I hate those too classes. The last teachers I had in it were idiots. The divination teacher couldn't predict the weather right." Belinda said and Tom laughed.

"Sounds like our teacher. Crazy old bat." Tom said. They ate till the bell rang again and Tom showed her back to there rooms.

"Were suppose to shower now and then stay in our rooms. The only one that uses the shower in this hall is me and now you so I'll let you go first." Tom told her and she thanked him before going into her room and grabbing her stuff.

"I cant wait till I can wear robes again. I hate Muggle clothes." she said and Tom agreed with her. After showing her the shower he went back in his room but left the door open just in case.

He laid in his bed and thought about what had happened today.

The most beautiful witch he had ever seem moved in across the hall, was going to Hogwarts and probably be in his house and his classes, she wanted to join him and was into everything he was. What a turn of events this was.

Needless to say. His life was going to be different but in a good way. She was his and he'd made damn sure everyone knew that. No one but him had the right to have a witch like that.

Belinda Corbin. The future dark lady to Lord Voldemort. How the world would fear them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Once Belinda got out of the shower Tom got in. She took this time to organize her things. She didn't want to unpack since they would be leaving for Hogwarts soon, plus she would be taking all her things with her. She wasn't leaving anything in this place.

"So you're the new girl Hun." she heard a voice at the door. Turning she saw the boy from dinner standing in her doorway leering at her. She looked at him in disgust.

"Yes." she said in a cold voice. The boy just smirked.

"You know you really shouldn't hang out with Riddle. He's weird, a freak. You should hang out with those of us who are much cooler." This boy said pushing off the door and walking in some. Belinda back up not wanting him close to her.

"I don't know who you think you are, but I don't want anything to do with you. And I like Tom. He's just as different as I am." Belinda spat at the boy who stopped when she said that.

"Your one of those too." he ask as if she was lower them him.

"Is that a problem, boy." Belinda ask him. He looked her over from head to toe before speaking.

"Maybe I could make an exception for you. Freak or not you are hot." he said walking towards her again. She back up until she hit the desk and groaned. This wasn't good and she couldn't use anymore magic or they'd put her away.

"Leave now." Belinda hissed but the boy didn't listen. He walked up until he was almost touching her and reached out to touch her face but she slapped his hand away.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." she said trying to get around him but he was to big and wouldn't budge.

"I'll scream." Belinda warned but he still didn't move. She opened her mouth to scream but he slapped a hand over it and held it tight.

She trashed her head around trying to get away but he just pushed his body against hers pinning her to the desk.

"Your not going anywhere." the boy said and reach his other hand out to touch her face. She had a look of pure hatred on her face as she struggled to her free.

Before he could do anything else he was thrown off her and landed in a heap on the floor. Belinda panted trying to caught her breath and looked up to see Tom standing over the boy looking at him with that same scary face. The boy stared up at him in horror.

"Don't ever let me caught you touching, looking or talking to her in anyway. You ever do it again and I. Will. Kill. You." Tom hissed in a voice laced with hate and promise. The boy nodded and fled from the room. Tom walked forward and shut the door leaning against it with both hands taking deep breathes.

Belinda was still and didn't dare disturb him. He was so angry right now that he might even attack her if she did anything.

"Are you alright." he finally ask but his voice was strained and she could tell his jaw was clenched. She nodded but then realized he couldn't see it.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you." she said in a breathless voice. He had almost smothered her with his big nasty hands when he was holding her down and now she was trying to get that air back. Tom turned his face to looked at her, pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of her.

He looked her over from head to toe, checking for himself if she was ok. When he had came in after his shower and seen that boy forcing himself on her he snapped. He may be sadistic and enjoy torture, but she was his damn it and no one touches her.

"Nothing hurts." he ask touching her neck and lifting her hair to make sure there was no marks anywhere. He tried ignoring the way sparks shot from his hands as he touched her but it was really hard.

"No nothing. I'm really fine. Honestly. He's lucky I don't want to end up in Azkaban or I'd given him the same treatment as the last boy." she said and he nodded before looking into her eyes. Her breath caught at the heated look he gave her. She could feel the possessiveness in his look. Like she belong to him and would kill anyone that got near.

She felt a wave of emotions for him when she thought that. She like the feeling it gave her.

"I will kill him if he so much as looks at you again. You are to tell me if he does anything, anything at all." he said in a commanding tone that had her nodding.

"But why. You just met me. You don't need to protect me, Tom." she told him and he moved closer to her. She could feel the heat and darkness rolling off his skin.

"Because you belong to me. And no one is allowed to touch her or disrespect you in anyway." he said and his tone left no room for her to argue. Not that she would. He ran a finger down her face before stepping back. She may understand she's his but he's not going to push her to soon. They did just meet today.

"I came in to tell you good night. It's 9 so everyone has to be in there rooms. They will walk the halls to check on everyone. Breakfast is at 8. If you need anything just knock." he told her and she nodded again. He smirked at her before opening the door, leaving and closing it behind him.

Belinda shivered. He made her feel so good when he was around. And that look. Merlin she almost melted. This new friendship was sure to be interesting.

She fell asleep quickly after that dreaming of Tom and what it would be like to take over the wizarding world.

Belinda woke early the next morning. The clock on the wall said she had an hour before breakfast. She dressed quickly and then pulled out a dark arts book, sat on her stomach facing the door and read.

She was so into the book she didn't realize it was almost time for breakfast until someone knocked on her door.

"Come in." She said and looked up as Tom came through the door and stopped.

"Oh your up. I thought you over slept." he told her and she shook her head.

"I've been up for an hour. I didn't want to wake you so I thought I'd read." she told him and he bent down to look at the book she was reading.

"I just finished reading that one. It's good." he said as she stood and put the book away.

"Yeah I like it so far." she said as she pulled on a coat. It was cold in the building.

"So how was your night." he ask as they walked down the hall.

"Alright I guess." she shrugged as she grabbed a tray and started in the line just like the day before.

"So where do you go shopping for your school stuff and when." Belinda ask him after they sat down and Tom sent a warning glare at the boy from the other table who wouldn't even look in her direction.

"I go to Diagon alley and I usually go a day or two before the train leaves. I stay at the leaky cauldron so I can catch the train at kings crossing. The orphanage really doesn't care just as long as they get rid of me." he told her and nodded.

"Your going to go with me, right." he ask her.

"Sure. I'll need to get my stuff and I haven't the slightest idea where I'm going." she told him.

They spent the day in his room reading. He let her read his copy of Hogwarts A History so she would know all about Hogwarts when she goes. He looked over at her and smirked.

She was laying on his bed, on her stomach reading intensely as he sat at his desk doing his homework. She was so comfortable in his presence. Not something he had ever experienced. Most people didn't like being alone with him and if they were they were tense. He found he like the comfort in the room. But she was the only one he'd let be this comfortable with him.

She looked over and caught him staring at her and smiled.

"What." she ask.

"Nothing. You're just so comfortable with me. Most people are not." he told her and she shrugged.

"Why wouldn't I be. You've been nothing but nice. Do you want me to fear you or something." she ask and he shook his head.

"No. I don't want you to fear me. Everyone else though needs to." he told her and she nodded.

"Yes I agree. If your going to be the dark lord and lead an army you need to be feared." she said and he nodded.

"So are you going to change your name when you become a dark lord. Or are you keeping Tom." she ask and he looked at her.

"No I'm going to change it." he said. He hated his name.

"Have you something picked out already." she ask turning the page of her book and he nodded.

"Lord Voldemort." he told her and she looked at him.

"Flight of death. I like it. Very fearful." she told him and he smirked. She was very smart.

"Is that what you want me to call you, since you hate Tom so much." she ask. He looked at her for a moment and shook his head.

"No. Right now everyone calls me Tom. But when I become Voldemort you can still call me Tom. But only you." he told her and she smiled.

"Well, don't I feel special." she said turning back to her book.

"You are." he said before turning back towards his homework. She looked and him from the corner of her eyes and smiled, before they lapsed back in silence and started reading again.

There days stayed that way. From the time they woke to the time they went to bed they were inseparable. They ate together and spent the days in his room. Reading, talking or playing chess. Which she sucked at but he was teaching her.

She was very attached to Tom and found herself wanting to be closer to him every chance she got. She thought about him all the time. She knew he was someone to fear and she was aware of this. But he was nothing but a gentlemen to her.

He glared down any boy at the orphanage that dared look her way. He always was close to her if they were around others. He walked her everywhere they went. She felt cared for in his presence and didn't want it to end. She knew he wasn't someone for showing a lot of emotions and neither was she. But just one look from him said tons.

Tom found as the days and weeks went by that he couldn't imagine his life without her in it. She was a consistent that he actually looked forward to. His feeling for her grew to, dare he say it love. He never thought that was an emotion he was capable of but since they met he found himself feeling it. Not that he would go around admitting it. He was a future dark lord and all.

But he felt stronger with her around, like she made his magic pulse and grow. He knew everything about her and she him. She was the only one he trusted to tell everything to and knew she would never betray him.

He couldn't wait to go to Hogwarts with her at his side. And he knew damn well he would kept his eyes on her there just as he did here. He may trust her but he didn't trust anyone else. He'd kill anyone that did anything to her.

A week before Hogwarts was set to start there owls came with there list of supplies.

"You made perfect just like you said. So we can get all of this in Diagon Alley." she ask him as she read over the list. He nodded.

"Yes. Everything and more. We can leave earlier then I normally do and I can show you around the alley. Even take you to Knock turn alley. It's the dark arts area." he told her. They were again in his room. His homework all done and they were both laying on his bed. She had her head on his chest as they read.

This was something they had started doing for the past couple of weeks. They had been growing closer. Taking small steps and this was a new development that Tom liked. He never thought cuddling would be something he'd be into but he like having her in his arms.

They had yet to kiss or anything but for now they were content with this. She had even fallen asleep in his bed several times as they stayed up late reading. The workers never came down this hall so they never got caught.

"That sounds great." she said and they went back to reading, her head laying comfortable on his chest.

"Tom." she ask after a while. He looked down at her to see her chewing her bottom lip off. She was nervous about something and that was unusual.

"Yes." he ask but she was silent.

"Never mind." she said quickly and looked back at her book. He sat his book down and used two fingers to pull her face up to look at him.

"What is it. You know you can ask me anything." he said and she blushed some. Another unusual act.

"It's stupid." she shook her head.

"Belinda. Speak." he said firmly. She sighed before laying her book down.

"I was just wondering. When we get to Hogwarts. And your back around everyone. Are things going to change." she ask and he frowned. That's what was bothering her.

"What do you mean." he ask her.

"This. Between us. I mean I know to them you're the soon to be dark lord and they fear you. But will I need to act like that. Will you even want to spend time with me when where there." she ask biting her lip again and he chuckled.

"Ah. My dear sweet Belinda. Nothing will change and no you don't have to act that way. You will have to act more like I do with them though. You are above them and you need to treat them as so. They will know you are mine and that you have privileges that they will never have. You don't need to worry. The way I am with you here is they way I always will be." he said and pushed hair out of her face as she smiled.

"Alright. I was just wondering." she told him and leaned into his touch. He looked at her for a moment before bending down and giving her a small kiss.

She gasp at it. She had wanted him to kiss her for so long and now he was. There first kiss.

Sparks shot through both of them and there magic hummed in harmony. Tom pulled back after a moment and looked at her.

She looked back with lust filled eyes before he leaned back down and kissed her harder, more passionate. She moaned and opened her mouth to allow his tongue to sweep inside.

He groaned at the taste of her. She tasted exotic and pure with a touch of darkness.

Rolling them over so he hovered over her he deepened the kiss. He put one hand in her hair and the other on the side of her face and kissed her with all the lust and emotions he felt.

It turned hot and heavy quick and she wrapped her arms and legs around him and kissed him back with as much heat as he showed her.

They could feel there darkness and magic building and coming together and Tom knew now he could never be without her, ever. And he dared anyone to be stupid enough to try and take her.

He started to lose control with her and pushed her further into the mattress and pulled her hair. He thought he had hurt her at first until she moaned and tightened her legs around him.

_So my little vixen enjoys pain. Very nice. _He thought as he moved his lips down to bite and kiss her neck, causing her to arch into him. He hissed when she grinded on his painfully hard cock.

This was moving to fast and he needed to slow it down some. As much as he wanted her, and he wanted her bad, he needed to do it right. He knew she was a virgin and he didn't want to treat her like he had other lovers in the past. He wasn't going to take her when they were having there first kiss. That would be wrong. She wasn't a common slag.

Pulling away and resting his forehead against hers he laughed when she whined in protest.

"You have no idea how much I want to continue this, love. But I don't want to rush anything. I want you to be ready. Your not just some lover to throw away to me." he told her and she nodded, trying to caught her breath. He leaned down and gave her another kiss before rolling off her. She shifted and laid her head back on his chest and drew lazy patterns on it.

He had a smile on his face. That had been the best kiss of his life.

"Tom." she said again and he looked down at her.

"You don't have any old girlfriends or anything I need to kill do you. I cant stand the idea of anyone taking you from me or touching what is mine." she said and he smirked at the possessiveness. She was sexy when she was like this. In the past he thought all he would ever have is lovers when he felt the need arise. Until she walked into his life. Now he wanted no other.

"No. I never had girlfriends. A lover here and there but it was only ever a one time thing and they knew it from the start. You don't ever have to worry about anyone taking me from you. I'm yours just as your mine." he said and she nodded before raising up and hovering her mouth over his.

"Permission to kiss you, my lord." she ask seductively and he groaned. She was going to kill him one day, he just knew it.

"You never have to ask." he said before closing the gap and kissing her again.

They kissed for what seemed like hours before settling back down and falling asleep. She didn't want to go to her room tonight and he wasn't ready to let her go yet either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The next day they packed and decided since there was only 6 days till they had to catch the train, they'd spend them in Diagon Alley. The lady that ran the place was more than happy to pay for a cab to take them to a place in London Tom always has them drop him off at. She was happy to get rid of them 3 days earlier then she thought she would since Tom always left 3 days early.

"So where is this place he's taking us to." Belinda ask pointing to the driver as they sat in the back of a cab.

"It's just a muggle restaurant that's about a block down the street from the Leaky Cauldron." Tom told her, she nodded and went back to looking out the window smiling.

She was still reeling from the fact they had started kissing last night and since then Tom couldn't keep his hands off her. Like right now he was holding her hand and he had introduced her as his girlfriend to the cab driver. She hadn't stopped smiling since.

"Alright love birds where here." the cab driver said as he stopped at the curb. Tom opened the door and pulled Belinda out never letting go of her hand.

They had all there stuff pack in there trunk and shrunk in there pocket. Tom knew some wandless magic and shrinking his trunk was one of the things he could do.

Belinda let Tom lead her down the street and within minuets they were standing in front of dark building with a sign that said Leaky Cauldron. Belinda looked around and the muggle walked right passed it.

"They cant see it, can they." she ask him and he shook his head as he opened the door and they walked in.

Belinda learned as she walked in that the leaky cauldron was a pub or type of bar and you could rent rooms to stay in above it. Almost everyone inside was older and not very clean looking.

Tom ignored everyone and went to the counter.

"Ah, Tom. Here a little early this year, eh." the bar tender said.

"Yes I am, Tom." he said and Belinda raised her brow. They were both named Tom. No wonder he hated his name.

"And you brought a guest. How many rooms would you need." the bar man ask. Tom looked at Belinda to see what she wanted. She looked around the bar before answering.

"Um, one is fine with me." she said and Tom nodded and looked back at the man who smirked. Belinda reached into her pocket for money when Tom stopped her.

"What are you doing." he ask holding his own money in his hands to pay.

"I'm paying. I'm the reason were here 3 days early, so it's not far for you to waist money." she said.

"I'm not going to make you." he started to say but she shut him up with a kiss.

"How about this. I'll pay for the 3 extra days and you can pay for what you normally would have." she said. He looked at her for a moment, thinking about arguing but then he realize that she was just as ruthless and evil as she was and he better pick his battles with her wisely.

"Alright." Tom conceded and she smiled. Tom had the feeling she would most defiantly be in Slytherin.

They each handed him 3 gallons and followed the bar helper to there room.

The room was fairly nice. It had a bathroom, window, table for two and a large bed with night tables beside it. Belinda took her trunk out of her pocket and set in on the floor. Then she stepped back and tried to un shrink it herself.

"What are you doing." Tom ask coming up behind her.

"I wanted to try un shrinking it myself." she said waving her hand and nothing was happening, Tom laughed.

"You have to pretend like your hand is your wand. Channel your magic and wave it the same as you would with a wand. The magic will be considerable less without it but you can still do something's." he told her and she nodded. She closed her eyes and felt her magic before opening them and waving her hand in the same motion as she would a wand and she gasp as the trunk re sized to its normal size.

"I did it." she squealed before turning around and throwing herself into Tom's arms. He laughed out loud in shock before wrapping his arms around her.

"Yes. You did very well." he praised when she pulled back.

"Time to change out of these hideous clothes." Belinda said pulling wizarding clothes out of her trunk. Tom nodded and did the same. Belinda went into the bathroom to change.

Once she was done and freshened up she opened the door and walked into the bedroom and gasp and quickly turned to face the wall.

Tom was not done changing yet. He was still shirtless and Belinda had to stop the drool that wanted to escape from the look at his toned, pale chest and sporting 6 pack.

"I am so sorry." she said blushing with embarrassment. Tom just chuckled quietly. He wasn't embarrassed. He walked up behind her and turned her around to face him and chuckled again when she kept her face pointed to the floor, trying with all her might not to look at him.

"Belinda look at me." he told her firmly and raised her face with his fingers.

"You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm defiantly not." he told her and she looked at him again and then down at his naked chest.

He braced one hand on the wall behind her head when she slowly reached out and touch him. He hissed when she trailed her fingers over his abs, brushed his nipples and skimmed over his shoulders.

She stepped closer to him and molded her body to his as he looked down into her eyes.

"I think. You purposely wanted me to walk in on you half naked. Just so I would want to touch you. I think, no I know, you know what you do to me. How you make me feel." she said leaning down and places kisses on his neck and shoulders.

He swallowed quickly as his mouth had went dry.

_Merlin I have never been with someone who could turn me on by just being in the room. _he thought as he let her continue to kiss him.

"And how is it I make you feel." he said, his voice thick with lust.

"Alive, safe, powerful. You make my magic purr and my body hum. I cant figure out if I want you to kiss me, hold me or throw me up against the nearest surface and fuck me." she whispered into his ear and he groaned, before digging his other hand into her hair and yanking her head back to look at him.

"You make me feel the same." he said before slamming his mouth down on hers and shoving her into the wall, pinning her to it with his body.

She gasp and moaned at the forcefulness and wrapped both her hands around his neck as she kissed him back.

She had a way of making him forget everything and just lose himself in her. She was like a drug and he was already addicted.

Pulling away from her mouth he moved his lips to her neck and groaned with she moved it automatically to the side. The submissive gesture had his cock throbbing for release.

He hissed again when he felt her small hands stroke him for the first time through his pants. The pleasure that shot through his body had him thanking Merlin he was bracing himself with one hand on the wall or his knees would have gave out.

He moved the hand out of her hair and trailed it down her body, massaging her breast causing her to gasp and moan his name.

He then moved his hand down and raised her skirt up enough so he could dip his fingers in and stoke her clit.

"Fuck." she moaned out and moved her hips in time with his fingers. He two was thrusting into her hand as they were both begging for release. He could feel her body almost there and he two was very close.

"_Yes my beautiful snake. Cum for me. You are all mine." he hissed in parseltongue. _

His hiss quickly brought her over the edge as she shuddered under him, arch her back and moaned loudly.

Watching her cum brought him quickly over the edge right along with her. He groaned into her neck biting down to muffle the sounds.

They stayed their panting and catching there breathes before he finally pulled back slightly and with a wave of his hand they were both cleaned and there clothes fixed.

He smirked at her flushed face and swollen lips.

"You are most defiantly mine." he said and she nodded letting him kissing her again before he finally finished getting dressed.

"Come my beautiful snake. I want to show you Diagon Alley." he told her. She smiled at the nick name and let him drag her out of there room, by her hand.

They went back through the pub and outside to an alley way. Belinda watched Tom tap his wand on the wall three times. She gasp as the brink wall started to shake and move to create a huge archway.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." he told her and she smiled at him.

The Alley was magical. In America the wizarding shopping village was nothing like this. In America they all dressed as muggles. Here everyone was dressed in wizarding robes, walking around and talking. The only ones not dressed like that were the mud bloods.

There was people selling things on the street, some riding brooms to test them out and owls flying everywhere to deliver mail and at the end of the street was the giant wizards back, Gringotts.

"Gringotts first." he said and she nodded.

She tried to look at everything as they passed by, making note of everywhere she'd like to go.

They reached Gringotts and walked in passing lots of Goblins as they went. When they reached the counter the goblin looked at them and waited.

"Belinda Corbin needs to make a withdrawal and I need to pick up my new years Hogwarts money." Tom said and the goblin nodded.

Belinda knew that Tom got money from Hogwarts every year for his books. Her parents had left her with everything. She wasn't filthy rich but she had plenty to get by and her parents had invest well so the money continued to grow. She showed the Goblin her family ring that she wore, it gave her access to her vault without having to go down to it. He nodded after inspecting it and they waited for there money.

Tom had been getting money from Hogwarts since first year. But he was so good at managing it that he never spent it all. He opened a vault of his own and had been saving everything he didn't spend. He also have invest and his money was slowly growing.

"Here we are." the goblin said handing them each a bag full of money. They thanked him and left.

Tom took her to all the shops she needed to go to. She had to get a full set of Hogwarts robes and he needed new ones as well. They got there books, potions  
ingredients, parchment and ink. It took them about two hours to collect there school stuff.

They ate lunch and them Tom took her to knock turn alley.

"Raise your hood." he told her before they entered the dark street. She nodded and did as he told. Tom pulled her through the street keeping her close as they made there way to Borgin and Burkes.

"Welcome back Mr. Riddle." old man Borgin said as they entered. Tom nodded his head and they started looking around the shop.

Tom stopped at the books and searched through them, while Belinda went to scan the jewelry. They were the only ones in the shop so Tom was fine with her going to look on her own.

When she was looking into the case something caught her eye. It was a golden locket, with a snake on the front in the shape of a S. She had seen that before in Hogwarts A History.

She waved the old man over.

"See something you like dear." he ask and she nodded.

"This locket. What can you tell me about it." she ask. He pulled it out and look at it.

"Not much. I've had it for about 16 years. I remember when a witch came in, very pregnant and sold it to me. She begged me to give her whatever I could for it. Said it was a family heirloom but she needed the money. I have her two gallons for it. Then she ask for the nearest Orphanage." he told her handing it to Belinda. She looked at it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge.

"that's the thing. I never could get it open." he told her and she nodded.

"I'll give you 4 gallons for it. That's double what you paid." she told him and he nodded happy to have finally sold it. She paid and put it in her pocket with a smile.

That man had Slytherins locket in his store and never knew it. Idiot.

She walked back over to Tom to find him engrossed in a book.

"Find something interesting." she ask and he looked at her.

"Yes. Look at this." he told her and handed her the book. She took it and looked at the title.

_Everything you need to know and Horcruxes. _It read.

"Horcruxes. Never heard of it." she said flipping it open and reading the definition.

_Horcrux: A Horcrux is the darkest form of magic there is. It's creating a magical vessel to hold a piece of a person's soul. Creating a Horcrux guarantee's the caster can never die. Even if there body is damage or they are killed. There soul would remain to be reborn again. They would never age or die but become immortal._

"Wow. This is very interesting. Imagine never dieing. Even if someone kills you, you can come back. Brilliant." Belinda said and Tom smiled at her before taking the book back and paying for.

"Your amazing you know." he told her as he wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked back to Diagon Alley.

"Why's that." she ask and he smirked.

"Just everything about you. Most girls would be scared or disgusted about some of the things I want to do. Like the Horcruxes, killing and torture. But you're not. Your into everything I am." he told her.

"Well I'm not most girls then am I." she said and he shook his head before kissing her lips quickly.

He looked through his bag and cussed.

"I forgot Quills." he told her.

"Then go get some. I'm going to check out this pet store." she told him. He looked at the pet store and saw it wasn't crowed and nodded.

"Stay there when your done. I'll come back for you." he told her and she nodded. They kissed quickly before parting ways.

She looked around the pet store for a while and nothing caught her eye until she got to the back. Sitting on a dusky shelf was a large green snake. She could tell it was a young snake and still had a lot of growing to do.

"Hey there." she said to the snake and it hissed at her.

"Sorry. I don't speak snake language but my boyfriend does. I think he'd like you. Would it be alright if I bought you for him." she ask the snake. The snake raised it's head before nodding.

"Good." Belinda said before picking up the tank and walking to the counter. The women looked at the snake and then to Belinda like she was crazy.

"Why do you want that." the women said.

"Because I do. How much." Belinda ask irritated.

"You can just take it. Hopefully use it for a potion. It's a mean nasty thing and I never could sell it." the women said. Belinda nodded and bought some mice and things it would need before walking out.

She met up with Tom right outside.

"Here. This is for you." Belinda said handing him the snake. He looked at it then back to her.

"Why did you buy me something. You didn't need to do that." he said and she smiled.

"I know that silly. But I didn't buy it. I was going to but the lady gave it to me. Said it was a mean nasty snake that no one wants. I ask the snake if I could buy it and I think she said yes. I just thought a parseltongue needs a snake familiar." Belinda said. Tom looked at the snake again.

"_Hello." Tom hissed to it. The snake jerked its head to him. _

"_You speak." it ask in a female voice. _

"_Yes. What is your name." Tom ask the snake. _

"_Nagini. Does your lady friend speak too." Nagini ask. _

"_No she doesn't only me. But she did buy you. Would you like to be our snake." Tom ask. The snake looked at him and them to Belinda and nodded. _

"_Yes I think I would. I can taste dark power coming from you both. She may not be a speaker but she is power. And I think you both need a mother to look after you." Nagini said and Tom laughed. _

"What did she say." Belinda ask.

"That her name is Nagini, she taste dark power on us both and she wants to be our snake so she can mother us." Tom said and Belinda laughed and shook her head. They walked back to their room and that's when Belinda remembered the locket.

"Tom." Belinda said and he looked up from where he was feeding his snake.

"I. Got something else for you today." she said and he looked at her.

"What is it." he ask. She pulled out the locket and handed it to him. He stared at it in shock.

"Is this." he ask and she nodded.

"Slytherins locket yes. I know you don't like me buying you things but I couldn't leave it a Borgin's. He didn't even know what it was. Sold it to me cheap the idiot. It belongs with you. He also told me how he got it and that no one can open it." Belinda said chewing on her bottom lip.

"Go on." he said as he opened the locket. Just as Belinda thought it needed to be opened by an heir. Inside was empty but you could fit a large picture inside.

"You may not want to know. I think it has to do with your mum." Belinda said and he nodded for her to continue.

"He said a witch came into the shop 16 years ago, very pregnant and in bad need for money. She said it was all she had and a family heirloom. He gave her two gallons for it and she then ask where the nearest Orphanage was located." Belinda told him. He was silent after that and nodded.

He got up kissed her head and walked to the window to sit. Belinda watched as he played with the locket in his hand before staring out the window with a thoughtful, slightly angry face.

Belinda knew better then to interrupt him. She knew him well enough that sometimes he just needed his space. She was the same way. So she stayed quite and let him be while she read one of her school books.

Nagini slithered out of her tank and curled around Belinda's shoulders and flicked her tongue out every now and then to kiss her cheek.

Belinda smiled. They were like a little evil family.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Tom snapped out of his brooding state a while later, he put the locket into his trunk before walking back over towards Belinda, who was still sitting in the chair reading.

"Thank you." Tom told her kissing the top of her head and petting Nagini. Belinda looked at him and smiled.

"For what." she ask.

"For the locket and giving me space." he said and she nodded.

"Your welcome for both." she said and folded the corner of her page down in her book.

Tom smiled at her. She understood him so well. He had been angry when he heard about his mother selling the family locket for only 2 gallons. He just needed time to wrap his head around everything.

"How about dinner." he ask her and she nodded. They went down to the pub and took a seat at the table and ordered. Tom excused himself to go to the restroom and Belinda just sat there sipping her drink.

Within moments a shadow fell over the table. Belinda looked up and saw a boy about her age standing there, looking very proud. He had long blonde hair, grey eyes and was dressed in the best robes money could buy. He was attractive but couldn't hold a candle to her Tom.

"Can I help you." Belinda ask him sitting her drink down and raising her eye brow.

"I noticed you sitting here and have never seen you before." the boy said.

"Do you make it a point to speak with everyone you have never met." Belinda ask in a flat tone. The boy smirked.

"No, not at all. Only the ones worthy enough. You are hard to miss when in the room. Your beauty is exceptional. I am Abraxas Malfoy." he told her and she smirked.

"Thank you for the complement. I am Belinda Corbin. But I am also taken. My boyfriend is in the bathroom." Belinda told him.

"Corbin. I have heard of that name. It's pureblood but they haven't lived in London for sometime." Abraxas said taking Tom's seat. Belinda stared at his audacity.

"No I just moved back. My parents died when I was young. Now as I said I am taking Mr. Malfoy and I don't think my boyfriend will appreciate you sitting in his seat." Belinda told him. Abraxas opened his mouth to reply but what interrupted.

"Indeed. He will be very upset." Tom's voice said from beside them. Belinda turned and smiled at him which he returned quickly before glaring at the blonde.

"Tom. I didn't know you where who she was referring too." Abraxas stuttered and slid out of the seat quickly. Tom walked forward and stood inches from the blonde.

"Now you know, Malfoy. And you'd do well to remember it. Belinda is mine. I'd hate to have to end the Malfoy line with your death and lose one of my best followers." Tom said in a very cold voice. The blonde bowed his head slightly in submission.

"No my lord. I will remember." he said and Tom nodded before taking a seat beside Belinda now. He motioned for Abraxas to sit back down, which he did.

"Belinda this is Abraxas Malfoy. He will be in the same year as us at Hogwarts. He is one of those I told you were my death eaters." Tom told her and she nodded, keeping the same cold face as Tom had.

"She knows." Abraxas whispered.

"Obviously." Tom drawled.

"Is she going to be a death eater." Abraxas ask and Tom shook his head.

"She's going to be my dark lady. My queen. She is to receive the same respect as I do." Tom said in a tone that left no room to argue.

"She is well deserving of the title, Malfoy. I can assure you." Tom continued and the blonde nodded.

"I would never question you, Tom." Abraxas said. Tom gave a nod and relaxed but only a little. Belinda was surprised when he held her hand under the table. She didn't expect him to show any sweetness in front of his followers but she was happy she was wrong. But she stayed calm and didn't let it show. She knew she had to act like Tom and be her normal cold, bitchy self around the others.

With him she would relax and let go but just like him she trusted no other but him and she wouldn't let any weakness show.

"So Belinda, your transferring to Hogwarts." Abraxas ask and she nodded.

"Yes, 6th year." she replied as there food arrived.

"Can I ask how you two met." the blonde ask Tom.

"No. That is none of your concern." Tom told him and Abraxas nodded. He knew he was pushing his luck by asking personal question to the dangerous boy sitting across from him.

He could tell this girl was someone you didn't want to mess with. If Tom thought her worthy to stand at his side then she must be just as dangerous. Plus messing with her would bring Tom's wrath down on you. Abraxas could tell Tom was very possessive of this girl and would kill anyone that showed her any disrespect.

"Well, I see my father is ready. I will see you both on the train." Abraxas said and Tom and Belinda nodded good bye to him.

They watched him leave before they finished there dinner.

"So that was one of the death eaters huh." Belinda ask once they were back in there room, changed and laying in bed. Tom nodded.

"So is there a way to distinguish them from regular people." Belinda ask.

"Like a mark or something." he ask and she nodded.

"I was thinking about that. I need something to mark them with, but something that magically binds them to me." he said thinking it over.

"Huh. Like you could track and call them with." she ask and he nodded.

"Let me think. I may be able to design something and then we'd just need to apply the right dark magic." she said and he nodded, smiling at how much she wanted this, just as he did.

They fell asleep after that with Nagini curled up and the foot of the bed watching over them until she too fell asleep.

The next morning Belinda woke up before Tom. She rolled over carefully to see him asleep on his back with one arm around her shoulders. He looked so peaceful when he slept.

She laid there watching him thinking about there little make out session the day before against the wall and she felt desire course threw her. Smirking she moved over some and started placing kisses on his bare chest. He almost always slept with no shirt on. Not that she minded.

Moving down she took one of his nipples into her mouth and bit down before sucking on it, swirling her tongue around it.

Tom moaned and shifted in his sleep and slowly started to wake. She moved to the other nipple and did the same before she started to move down lower. When she reached his navel and swirled her tongue inside, while running her hands up his thighs, he jerked awake.

Tom had been sleeping very good when he started feeling very pleasurable sensations. He woke up quickly and realized he was very hard and turned on. Looking down he saw the most erotic site he had ever seen.

Belinda was in between his legs, running her tongue along his pants line and abs, while looking up at him with her big beautiful eyes. He couldn't help but moan at the site and feelings.

She reached the edge of his pants and pulled. He lifted his hips so she could slide his pants off and threw them on the floor.

He smirked when she stared wide eyed at his erection before she smirked.

Belinda was very, very impressed when she finally got his pants off and saw him for the first time. He was huge. She was a virgin and this was the first time she ever did anything like this but she could tell he was far bigger then average.

Smirking she bent back down and licked the head, tasting his pre cum. He hissed and she moaned. He tasted sweet, but silky and she wanted more.

She swirled her tongue around his head before slowly taking every last inch of him down the back of her throat. She had read all about this act and wanted to try and give him as much pleasure as she could.

When she licked him at first he hissed and moaned as she started taking inch by inch of his cock in her mouth. No other lover had ever been able to handle all of him but she surprised the hell out of him when she did. He moaned loudly when she swallowed.

"Merlin." he breath latching onto her hair with one hand and the sheets with the other.

_Could she be anymore perfect. _He thought as she started to bob her head up and down on his shaft. He tried to restrain himself from thrusting into her mouth and fucking it like he wanted but when she scrapped her teeth all the way up he lost it.

He bucked into her mouth and stilled when he hit the back of her throat. Worried he hurt her. But she just moaned around him and he couldn't stop himself from doing it again and again.

He was holding her hair in a death grip while he thrusted up and she moved her head down in perfect rhythm.

Belinda loved how he lost control and stopped being so careful with her. She was finding she was quite the masochist.

She reached down with her free hand and played with his balls. This caused him to arch off the bed.

"Belinda I'm going to cum." he warned panting. She just moaned around him and sped up.

"Fuck." he hissed before his climax peeked and he spilled his seed into her mouth. To his surprise she swallowed every last drop and even licked him clean before kissing back up his body.

"Morning." she said smirking. He growled before grabbing her and flipping her over.

"Cheeky little vixen. Who do I have to kill." he ask and she frowned.

"What." she ask.

"Who have you done that for." he ask.

"No one. You were the first. Was I alright." she ask and he was shocked.

"You were perfect. Best I ever had. I cant believe that was your first time." he said kissing her neck as she laughed and then moaned as he bite her neck.

"Your turn." he said before using his hands to lift her gown up and over her head, throwing it on the floor with his pants.

He pulled back and looked down at her. She was in nothing but black lace knickers.

_Merlin she was more beautiful then he thought. _he thought to himself as he covered her body with his and started kissing down her body.

Taking each breast into his mouth he licked, sucked and bit them until she was begging for more. He moved down her body taking her knickers off as he went. He kissed her flat, toned stomach before settling down in between her legs.

_This was a first. _He thought as he looked at her wet pussy. She was completely shaved. Must be an American thing but he like it. It turned him on like you wouldn't believe.

Bending down he licked her clit and groaned. She tasted like expensive wine and exotic fruits.

Belinda gasp loudly when he licked her and dug her hands into his hair. He licked and sucked her until she was nothing but a begging mess under him.

_Merlin the things he does to me. _she thought as he slipped two fingers inside, pumping fast in time with his licks before curling them inside her and hitting that one spot that caused her to explode.

"Tom." she gasp as her orgasm racked her body and blurred her vision. He too licked her clean until she came down from her high. Then he climbed back up kissing her prefect body, before kissing her lips. They both moaned as they tasted each other.

"Morning." he said when he pulled back to look at her. This caused her to laugh.

"Indeed." she said before he rolled over and they fell back to sleep.

They woke up a few hours later, showered and put on only robes. They ordered food and spent the entire day laying in bed, reading or exploring each others bodies.

By the time dinner came around all they wanted to do was sleep again. And that's exactly what they did. Perfectly content.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

The next few days leading up to the day they leave for Hogwarts were great for both Tom and Belinda. They spent time walking around Diagon Alley or in the room reading or enjoying each other. They had yet to have sex but they couldn't keep there hands off each other for to long.

"What time does the train leave, love." Belinda ask as she came out of the bathroom from getting dressed. Tom looked at her from where he was closing there trunks and smiled. She looked every bit the dark lady, in her black Hogwarts robes, long dark hair and some dark make up around her eyes.

"11. We have just enough time to finish eating. The cab will be here in 20 minutes." he told her and she nodded. They ate quickly, shrank there trucks and Tom grabbed Nagini's cage in one hand and Belinda's hand in the other.

They waited out front for the cab that arrived right on time.

"Kings crossing." Tom told him. He man nodded before driving off.

Belinda was excited but kept a calm face the whole way, trying to ignore the cab driver trying to see up her skirt. Perv.

"Here you are." the driver said stopping the car. They got out and Tom leaned into the drivers window and paid him.

"The next time you try to look up my girls skirt will be your last day alive on this earth." Tom told the man in his cold voice. The man nodded before driving off. Belinda smirked. Her Tom didn't put up with anyone's shit.

He drug her by her hand through the crowed train station. Both of them sneering at all the muggles. When they reached the platform between 9 and 10 Tom walked forward straight into the brink wall. Belinda trusted him and just followed.

To her surprise it was a magical archway and dumped them on platform 9 ¾. Belinda saw tons of witches and wizards dropping off there kids. The big red train engine was blowing in the back ground.

"This way." Tom said and lead her towards the front of the train. They boarded and weaved in and out of other kids until they got to the first compartment. It had a S on the door.

"Slytherin couch." Tom told her and she nodded. He opened the door, un shrunk there trunks and stored them in the racks above. He then pulled her to his normal seat and they sat down, placed Nagini tank next to them.

They were the first there so they had to wait for everyone else. Belinda was silent as she watched the families outside the platform saying good bye and rushing to get on board.

The compartment started to quickly fill after that. The Slytherins came in, bowed slightly to Tom and took there seats. The younger children sitting near the front and away from the older children. All but Abraxas gave her strange looks, wondering who she was, why she was there and most importantly, why she was sitting with Tom with his hand around her waist holding her close. But everyone knew him well enough not to question his actions.

Abraxas smirked at himself. Feeling special and pleased that he was the first to meet his future dark lady.

After the train started to move Tom gave Belinda's hand a comforting squeeze. She looked at him for a moment and nodded as if sensing his thoughts.

Tom looked back at all the other 6th and 7th years students and even a few 5th years and cleared his throat. As one they all turned to face him, giving there undivided attention. Belinda smirked on the inside. Tom has done a great job in getting there respect and fear.

"I'd like for you all to meet, Belinda Corbin. Transfer student in 6th year. She is also going to be at my side from now on, my dark lady if you will. She is to be treated with the same respect as I am. You are to protect her if need be, but I can tell you all she is worthy to stand at my side. If any disrespect is shown towards her or my orders are not followed you will pay for it with your life. Is that completely understood." Tom said looking at each of them with narrowed eyes.

They all looked at Belinda who met each of there gazes with a cold 'don't fuck with me or I will kill you' look. Everyone gulped and nodded. All thinking the same thing.

This couple is not to be messed with and no one will stand in there way of what they want.

Tom pointed out who everyone ways. Son's and daughter of some of the most influential families in the wizarding world. Malfoy, Black, LeStrange, Nott, Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle, Greenegrass and several others. All prided themselves on there pureblood and family history. All believed in Tom's vision of a new Wizarding World. And all fans of the dark arts.

They arrived at Kings Crossing near sun down. Tom led Belinda off the train and towards the carriages that would take them to the castle. The other Slytherins formed a group around the two as if they were trained to do so. Which after she thought for a moment they probably were.

Belinda walked beside Tom proudly with her head held high and a cold mask on her face, giving nothing away.

The Slytherins got to the carriages and pushed other houses out of the way letting Tom and Belinda climb in first. Once everyone was in a carriage they made the long trek to the castle.

Belinda gasp softly to herself with the castle came into view. It was beautiful. Her old school looked for like a regular muggle school but this was what she always pictured a magical school should have looked like.

"You like." Tom whispered in her ear. She gave a smile only he could see and nodded.

"It's breathtaking." she whispered and then smiled when he gave her a kiss. She heard several gasp from the people in the carriage with them. Tom pulled away and glared at them all, causing them to advert there eyes. Once he was satisfied he turned back towards Belinda and kissed her again.

"See, told you nothing would change." he whispered and she nodded turning back towards the window trying not to smile like an idiot.

When the carriage stopped and they walked inside they were stopped at the great hall door by Dumbledore.

"Ah, Miss. Corbin there you are. And I see your already making friends." Dumbledore said looking and Tom and Belinda's clasped hands. Tom put a possessive arm around Belinda and looked at Dumbledore with warning. All moves that the old headmaster caught. It was clear Tom had claimed this girl.

"Yes, Headmaster I have." Belinda told him. Tom gave the other Slytherins a look and they left quickly to take there seats in the great hall.

"Well I just wanted to let you know that you will wait outside the great hall until your called in, then you will be sorted. And can join whatever house you end up in." Dumbledore said. Belinda nodded and watched the old man walked away.

"I will save you a seat." Tom told her. He gave her a long kiss before he too went into the great hall, though reluctantly. He didn't like her being out of his sight where he couldn't protect her.

Belinda waited in the shadows watching as all the students filed in. Everyone passed not even seeing her. She had always been good at blending in with the shadows and darkness. She felt comfortable to let it just swallow her up and hide her.

Once all the students were seated Dumbledore stood and sorted the first years. Belinda listened as one by one the new 11 years olds found there house.

"And now we have one more student to sort before we eat. We are pleased to welcome a transfer 6th year student from Salem school of witchcraft in America. Please help me welcome. Miss. Belinda Corbin. Miss, Corbin if you please." Dumbledore said and the great hall door opened slowly.

Everyone turned to look as Belinda came in and walked with purpose and superior air towards the head table. Tom smirked. She was perfect.

She turned and sat on the stool and let the headmaster place the old hat on her head.

"_Ah, Miss. Corbin. About time you came to Hogwarts. Let's see both parents in Ravenclaw and you are very smart indeed. But there's darkness there. Oh yes, we will see great things from you in the future. Now where to put you." he hat said to her. _

"_Put me anywhere but Slytherin and I will be the last head you sort." Belinda replied back in a cold voice. The hat laughed. _

"_Oh. Yes. I know where you belong. SLYTHERIN." the hat shouted. _

The Slytherin table cheered as Belinda handed the hat back to a stunned Dumbledore. He was sure she would be in Ravenclaw like her parents.

Belinda walked over towards where Tom was standing at the head of the table. He gave her a quick kiss to congratulate her before she took her spot next to him. A spot she would stay for there entire stay at Hogwarts. Where she belonged. At his side.

"Now, then. Eat up everyone." Dumbledore said when he shook himself out of his daze. He clapped his hands and food covered all four tables.

They ate and chatted for a while. Belinda met some of the girls in her year. Walburga Black, Druella Rosier and Rose Parkinson. The three other girls she would share a room with.

Tom talked with his closet classmates or also his roommates. Abraxas Malfoy, Rodolphus LeStrange Sr., Evan Rosier Sr., Mulciber Sr., and a boy named Nott Sr. as well.

"So, Belinda how did you and Tom meet and end up, ya know, together." Walburga ask her. She glanced at Tom who nodded and went back to talking, still holding her hand though.

"I moved to the same orphanage that he lives in. That's where we met, this summer." she told them and they nodded and awed. These girls where nice, pure bloods but right now they were not cut out to be death eaters. Belinda didn't think they could kill or torture anyone if they had too. Belinda on the other hand couldn't wait till she had free rein to do as she please. She found she enjoyed making people scream. When she torture the boy at her other place in America she got a high from it, she couldn't wait to see what it felt like to kill someone.

"Now that were all fed and watered, off to bed with you." Dumbledore said once the food was gone.

"Fed and watered? What are we dogs?" Belinda ask and Tom chuckled at her disgusted look she shot Dumbledore.

Tom showed the way to the Slytherin common room in the dungeons as soon as they made it to the portrait, there head of house Slughorn stopped them.

"Miss, Corbin, Welcome to Slytherin, Tom good to see you again." Slughorn said with a wide smiled.

"It's good to be back Professor. Belinda, Slughorn is the Potions master here and head of the Slug club." Tom told her and she smiled and shook his hand.

"It's a pleasure sir. I cant wait for your class. Potions is one of my favorites." she told him and he smiled wider, if that was possible.

"Excellent, then maybe you will be in my Slug Club as well. But I've come to tell you that the headmaster would like to see you in his office." Slughorn said and Tom frowned.

"Am I in trouble?" she ask and he shook his head.

"No, dear. He just wants to talk. Tom can show you the way if you'd like." he told her and they both nodded, turned around and headed towards the headmasters office.

"Wonder what he wants." Belinda ask and Tom shrugged.

"No telling with him. Acid pops." Tom said as they came to the stairway and gave the password. They took the moving stairs towards the top and knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Ah, Belinda and Tom. Belinda please come in and have a seat. Tom could you please wait outside for a moment." Dumbledore said. Tom hid a scowl but nodded and went back outside and closed the door. Belinda took a seat in front of his desk.

She could feel him trying to get into her mind, but she had already master Occlumency at her old school and kept her walls shut. He pulled out when he couldn't get in and looked at her.

"I just wanted to say I was surprised you ended up in Slytherin house. Since both your parents were Ravenclaws. Nice people your parents." Dumbledore told her.

"I wouldn't know, professor as I don't really remember them much." Belinda said and he nodded.

"I see you have become close with Mr. Riddle. You too seem to be involved." Dumbledore said and Belinda frowned.

"Is that a problem, sir." she ask him.

"No, I'm just surprised. I have never seen Tom act as he does with you. As if you belong to him." Dumbledore commented.

"No disrespect sir. But do you make it a point to know all your students personal affairs." Belinda ask.

"No, no of course not. I just wanted to make sure you were careful, that's all." he told her.

"I am sir. There's no need to worry." she told him and he nodded.

"Was that all. I'd like to get a good nights sleep for my first day." she said and he nodded.

"Of course. Just remember my office is always open if you need it." he said. She stood, nodded and left the room. Tom was waiting, pacing back and forth outside and the bottom of the stairs. As soon as he saw her he pulled her to his side and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, he didn't trust Dumbledore as far as he could throw him.

"What did he want." Tom ask her as he started to lead her down the hall.

"He was being nosey. Wanted to know what was going on between us, wanted to tell me to be careful. He also tried using Legilimens on me but I have already master Occlumency and I kept my walls shut." Belinda told him and his arm around her waist tightened as Tom tried to rein in his temper.

How dare Dumbledore try to get her to leave him and how dare he try to invade her mind. At least she was as good at Occlumency as he was. He planned to teach her Legilimens, then they could talk in there minds with no one knowing about it.

"Don't worry about him, Belinda. He just has never liked me." he said still not happy. She didn't say anything about the arm that was painfully squeezing her, not that she cared. She liked it. She just patted his arm and smiled.

"I'm not worried about him, Tom. He wont scare me away." she told him. He smiled and pushed her into an alcove and pressed her into the wall. He them slammed his lips down onto hers and smirked when she moaned.

Belinda love it when he did this and she knew it was just to reaffirm his hold on her. Not that he needed it. Nothing in this world would make her turn her back on him, nothing. But still she loved the possessiveness.

"Don't ever let anyone take you from me." he said when he pulled away and stared into her eyes. She dropped her barriers so he could see how she felt.

"Never, Nothing in this world would make me betray you." she said.

He felt his heart and magic swelled. She would always be there, he could always trust her, she would follow him anywhere. He saw it in here mind.

She'd walk to hell with him if he ask. And he would make sure to always cherish her, always.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Belinda found as the weeks went by that she enjoyed life at Hogwarts. She had all the same classes as Tom and she was right up there as top of the class with him. She had made the Slug Club with Tom. She was the only girl in it but that was ok with her. Just proved how much better she was than most of the others.

The only things she didn't like was the other students from the other houses. Especially the idiot Gryffindor's who tried to prank Slytherins at any chance they got. The only ones that didn't get prank was Tom and Belinda. Tom said it was because they were far to scared to do anything to him or her since she was always with Tom.

She missed sleeping next to him every night and sometimes would sneak to the guys dorm and climb into his bed, which he loved. He slept better when she was close and he could have his arms wrapped around her body, holding her tightly against him.

All the Slytherin respected her and the girls in her dorm looked up to her as there leader of sorts, just as they did Tom. Belinda loved the power it gave her from being the princesses of Slytherin.

Dumbledore was another thing she didn't like about Hogwarts. He favored the Gryffindor's because he was one in his school days. McGonagall the head of house for Gryffindor was a lot fairer then the headmaster when it came to her house. He also had a calculating look on his face when ever he saw Tom or Belinda. Like he was suspicious.

Belinda and Tom also spent a lot of time in the library reading books from the restricted section. Tom had plans for when they left Hogwarts and they would take planning before it could happen. Belinda was determined to do all she could to make sure everything was prepared for them.

He wanted to make 7 Horcruxes. Belinda wanted to make 3. They decided together that 7 would be to many for her to make if they ever wanted to have children in the far future, splitting her soul into 7 would be to dangerous, but 3 was also a powerful number in magic and it would serve her purpose. They also wanted to travel and study all forms of dark magic. This would take time. Tom wanted them to be at the highest possible magical strength before they started making there move on the wizarding world.

His current death eaters were given instructions to excel in Hogwarts so they could take positions at the Ministry. Tom would need inside influence to gather more people and information to make his moves.

All of this took careful planning, planning they were already working on. Tom included Belinda in everything he knew, thought about or planned. She would be with him every step of the way. She was also working on a drawing of ideas for the death eaters mark and trying to find a way to apply magic to it. This also took planning. Needless to say they were always busy with something on top of there homework, but they still found time for each other. Tom made sure they had time for that.

The closer they got the stronger they became. They had already developed a strange connection where they could sense each others moods and if there magic was spiking due to these moods. And he wondered if it was possible to make this connection even stronger. He planned to research this as well.

He started teaching her Legilimens and was happy to find she took to it well. With more practice she would be as skilled as him.

It was now mid October and Tom, Belinda and there closet classmates were sitting outside enjoying the weather before it started getting cold. They were doing homework or in Tom and Belinda case, research.

Tom was trying to figure out what he and Belinda should use for there Horcruxes and Belinda was perfecting her drawing for the mark.

"Utoh, Tom. Looks like your stalker is starting up again." Abraxas said. Tom and Belinda snapped there heads to look where he was pointing. Across the grass was a Hufflepuff mud blood. Her brown hair in pigtails and she wore big glasses. Belinda recognized her as Myrtle. A girl she has seen crying in the girls bathroom a lot already this year.

Tom groaned when he saw Myrtle. That mud blood was annoying. He felt Belinda's magic start to slowly spike as she looked on the girl in anger. He wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. She didn't need to worry about any girl taking him away or catching his attention. No one could intrigue him the way she did and no one compared in looks, magic, skill, really everything. But Belinda was just like him. Very possessive when it came to him. He acted the same way when a guy would talk or look at her in anyway.

"Tom, you've never." Belinda ask waving towards Myrtle and frowned with a look of disgust on his face when he realized what she was asking.

"Merlin, hell no. I would never touch a mud blood, let alone anyone that looks like. _that." _Tom spat looking at the ugly girl. Belinda giggled and kissed the frown off his face.

"I was joking, love." she said and Tom playfully growled at her before biting down on her neck.

"Myrtle has been following Tom around for the past two years. Never talking to him or anything. Just watching him and blushing when ever he comes near her. She the worst kind of mud blood." LeStrange Sr. told Belinda who nodded and glanced back over.

"Looks like she's growing balls this year." Belinda said and everyone looked to see Myrtle taking a deep breath before standing and slowly walking over towards the sitting group of Slytherins.

They all looked at her like she was crazy. Not only was she a mud blood but a Hufflepuff as well. She must be mad to come up to a group of Slytherin snakes.

"Do you have a death wish Mud Blood." Mulciber ask her and she blushed, shaking her head.

"I wanted to talk. To talk to Tom." she stuttered and blushed red as a tomato. All the Slytherin except Tom and Belinda laughed at her. Tom because he was trying not to vomit and he was also stroking his fingers along Belinda's stomach, under her shirt trying to keep her calm. Belinda wasn't laughing because she was trying not to get up and kill the mud blood right here in the open. But she would get her one day. Mud blood or not the whole school knew Tom and Belinda were together and she had some balls to come up and hit on him when Belinda was sitting right there wrapped in now both his arms.

"Talk then." Tom ordered hoping she would say what she wanted and then be gone.

"Um, alone please." Myrtle said glancing sideways at Belinda, who clenched her teeth together.

"Whatever you have to say you can say in front of all of us." Tom told her in a flat voice as he tighten his arms around Belinda when he felt her magic reaching dangerous levels and he had a feeling that whatever this girl was going to ask was going to really piss off his beautiful snake.

"Um. O Ok. I was just. Just wondering if you'd like to go to the Halloween Ball with me." she stuttered red face.

Every Halloween there was a Halloween ball where the older classes got to dress up and dance all night after dinner. Tom was of course taking Belinda. That was a given.

"What makes you think I would ever get close enough to you to even dance. As you can see I am taken already and will be going to the dance with my girlfriend." Tom said leaning over and kissing Belinda on the cheek.

"Ok. I was just wondering. S Sorry." she said and went to leave. However, Belinda had reach beyond the point of pissed. Her hand shot out before Tom could stop her and grabbed the mud blood by the robes before she turned around and yanked her down to the ground.

Myrtle gasp in shock and found herself on her knees face to face with Belinda who look so angry and scary that Myrtle was trembling.

"You have some nerve to come over here and ask out my boyfriend as if you were worthy of him right in front of me. Your lucky were out in the open or you would be in pain at this moment. If you ever look, talk or hit on him again you will not live to graduate Hogwarts you filthy mud blood bitch. Do I make myself crystal clear." Belinda hissed in a very cold tone that had all the Slytherin shivering in fear and taking Salazar that she wasn't talking to them like that.

Tom was watching with amusement. He knew if given the chance his girl would kill this mud blood. Her tone and actions right now where turning him on so much he had to shift in his seat to get comfortable.

Myrtle was crying now. She was scared of this girl. She nodded her head over and over that she understood.

"Speak." Belinda barked shaking her.

"Y Yes I understand. I'm sorry." Myrtle said. Belinda nodded and pushed her back so hard she fell on the ground. She quickly got up and ran off back inside the castle, causing the Slytherin to laugh at her.

Tom pulled Belinda's face around towards him and devoured her lips after nodded to the others to leave, which they did, quickly. Tom pushed her on the ground and cover her body with his.

"Do you have any idea how fucking sexy you were threaten that mud blood. Your magic was so dark I felt drugged." Tom said kissing her neck and pressing his hard cock into her hip to show her how much he like what she did.

"I'm glad you liked it but I meant what I said. I'll kill her if she tries anything else." Belinda said and Tom nodded into her neck as he sucked on her sensitive spot making her gasp.

"I know and that's what made it so hot." he told her. He pulled back after a few more kisses so they could sit back up. It wouldn't do for a teacher to caught them. He knew he was going to have to have her soon. There make out sessions were becoming almost scorching hot. He needed her. All of her and soon.

"What do you think of this. I think I finally got it right." Belinda told him after they calmed down. She handed him there research book that they right all there plans in.

No one could read it except them. They placed blood wards on it.

He looked at it. It was the picture she had been working on for the mark. She had designed a black skull with a black snake as it's tongue, curling and slithering out of the skull. He had to say he really like it.

"it's perfect." he told her.

"I think we should call it the dark mark. And I think I got the spell down too. It's Morsmordre. Loosely translated 'to take a bite out of death'. It will burn the make on there left forearm and we can use it to call and track them like you want. It will hurt like a bitch to be marked and when we call them it will burn, hot. Reminding them all what it means to be marked by you. And that only the strongest receive the honor." Belinda explained and Tom was shock and pleased.

"Us." he said and she frowned.

"What." she ask.

"You said to be marked by me. But its us. They will be marked by us. Were in this together as one." He said and she smiled and nodded.

"Also this spell works in another way. If said by us, or someone wearing the mark they can put the dark mark into the sky. It will be green as the killing curse and large. Like our calling card. Letting everyone know we had been there. Soon the whole wizarding world will fear seeing this mark." Belinda said with sadistic glee that Tom mirrored.

"It's perfect. Absolutely perfect. This will be our mark. I love it." he told her and she smiled. One thing done now on to the tons of others they needed to do.

They shopped in Hogsmead that weekend of the ball. They decided to go as the obvious. The dark lord and dark lady. Sort of a vision of the future.

They both bought black cloaks that swirled like air when they walked. Belinda was wearing dark make up and Tom had charmed his eyes to be red to give him a more scary look. When they walked into the great hall for the dance all eyes were on them and they smirked at each other, before ignoring everyone as Tom lead Belinda over for a dance.

They lost themselves in each other as the night went on. They danced for hours, just staring into each others eyes and letting there magic hum together as one.

"I love dancing, so much." Belinda told Tom as he twirled her around the floor. He was a great dancer.

"Then I shall make a promise to dance with you a lot from now on." Tom promised and she smiled. She loved him so much, with everything she had. She would give him anything he ever ask for and follow him anywhere. She wanted all of him, in every way.

"Tom." she said and he looked down into her face.

"Make love to me tonight." she told him. He was stunned for a moment before nodding, pulling her to him and laying his cheek on the side of her temple, swaying with the music.

"As you wish. I'd love nothing more than to be one with you. I found a spell that would bond us together even deeper, if you'd like to try it. But it has to be done while were making love." Tom whispered as they danced.

"That sounds lovely. Any chance to be close to you is a good thing to me." Belinda told him, running her hands up and down his spine as they moved. Tom smiled, tonight would be a good night.

Dumbledore watched on from the head table slightly worried. They were closer then he had ever seen two people. They seemed to complete each other. Belinda was like another version of Tom just female. He knew he would not see the end of Tom Riddle and Belinda Corbin after they left Hogwarts.

And for some reason he had a feeling nothing good would come from such a powerful couple. Nothing good at all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Come lets go somewhere more, private." Tom told Belinda when the ball was nearly over. She nodded and they swept out of the great hall and he lead her up the seventh floor, where he stopped in front of a wall and they started walking back and forth in front if it.

Belinda stayed silent not wanting to question why they were walking in front of the wall like idiots. Tom sensing her confusion chuckled but waited.

Belinda gasp when the wall turned into a huge double door. She looked at Tom for answers.

"The room of requirement. Always equipped with what the seeker needs the most." Tom told her as he pushed the door open. She gasp again when the room turned into a lavish bedroom, with a large bed covered in black silk sheets, candles floating everywhere and soft music playing in the back ground.

"Wow." Belinda said as Tom helped her slide off her outer cloak, leaving her in her black dress as she walked around the room, checking everything out. He removed his cloak as well as he watched her.

She stopped at the bed side table and looked at the dagger laying on it and looked at Tom.

"For the spell?" she ask holding it up. He nodded and walked towards her, taking the knife.

"It's a blood bonding ritual. It will bond us for all eternity. It also has magical benefits behind it. Like talking to each other in our minds and since were both Legilimens now, distance wont matter. We will also be able to feel each others mood, pain, magic, everything. Our blood will flow through each other for ever. Never breaking us apart." he said running a hand down her face and cupping her neck as she listened to him.

"So by magic and blood we'd be married." she said and he nodded. It was used long ago to bind married couples together so they could never leave the other. It hasn't been done in hundreds of years because it's dark magic.

"Yes, forever." he said and she nodded.

"Perfect." she purred as he bent forward and claimed her lips in a amazing kiss that she felt in her very soul.

As he kissed her he un tied her corset like dress in the front and let it fall as one down to the floor, which she quickly step out of. When he looked her over he became achingly harder as he saw her black silk bra and knickers with a garter holding up her stockings.

She smiled seductively at him before walking to the bed and lowering herself down and laying in the middle. She looked like sin laying on the black silk sheets, her hair haloed around her head and body flushed with arousal.

"You wearing way to many clothes my love." she purred and he moved quickly to undress as if she was the puppet master pulling his strings.

When he was completely naked he laid on top of her and continued his kissing down her body.

Discarding the bra first he took each breast into his mouth one at a time and paid them necessary attention. Then he moved lower, unsnapping the garters and taking off the sexy stockings along with her panties until she too was as naked as he was.

He ran his fingers over her pussy and groaned at how wet she already was.

"Please." she begged arching into his touch. She was as ready as he was and he couldn't wait any longer.

He whispered the contraception spells needed so there would be no accidents. He then reached for the knife and laid it by them on the bed.

Running his hands up her arms he took both her hands and laid them on either side of her head, palms facing up. He then positioned himself at her entrance before grabbing the knife.

"Are you ready." he ask and she nodded breathing very heavy.

"Then repeat after me ok." he said and she nodded again.

"I Tom Riddle the future Lord Voldemort bind myself to you, Belinda Corbin for all eternity. What's mine is yours as our blood mixes as one. We shall never be parted, blood to blood, so mote it be." he said and sliced open both her palms. She hissed at the pain.

"I Belinda Corbin bind myself to you, Tom Riddle the future Lord Voldemort for all eternity. What's mine is yours as our blood mixes as one. We shall never be parted, blood to blood, so mote it be." she said and watched as he then slit his own palms. Dropping the knife on the bed he clasped his bloody hands into her and thrusted into her breaking her barrier as he went.

She screamed and moaned as the pain mixed with pleasure and the feel of there blood and magic becoming one.

He moaned loudly at how tight and warm she felt around him and how there magic and blood was mixing.

He stilled for just a moment letting her get use to him and kept there hands firmly together. They would have to let the blood continue to mix until they climaxed.

He pulled out slowly groaning and them thrusted back in as he bent down to suck on her neck.

Belinda was in heaven at the feel of him thrusting in and out of her. She moved her hips to meet him as they built of a fierce pace.

His control snapped and he started to take her brutally as he sucked as bit hard into her chest and neck. She was screaming and moaned his name as she squeezed there still clasped hands hard and wrapped her legs around his waist and gave into the passion.

There magic built and built as they embraced there darkest nature trying to find release.

"Yes, Tom. Merlin. Faster." Belinda panted and he gave her what she wanted and drove her into the mattress.

A black swirl of magic came out of both of them, mixed together and surround them as they reached there peek and when they both moaned out there climax the magic settled back into them, healed there hands, leaving behind a claim scar for them to remember this night.

Tom collapsed on top of Belinda panting harshly trying to regain control over his body.

Merlin that had been the best sex he had ever had in his life and he was exhausted now.

"Are you alright." he ask her when he was able to form words. She nodded.

"Oh yeah. That was amazing." she said and he kissed her before removing his hands and looking at there palms. He traced the scar on her hand and smiled.

"A claim scar?" she ask and he nodded.

"A small reminder. Can you feel it." he ask. He could feel her magic and blood inside of him. Soothing and making him stronger.

"Yes I can feel you." she said. She too could feel his blood and magic within her very soul.

"Forever." he told her and she nodded before he kissed her again, rolled off her. He cleaned them both before covering them up and wrapping both arms around her and falling into a deep sleep.

Tonight had been perfect.

The next morning Tom woke up with his head buried into Belinda's neck. He breathed in her exotic sent as he pulled her to him tighter.

Last night had been fantastic and now technically she was his wife. He gave a small smile at that.

She shifted in her sleep and turned to face him.

"Morning wife." he said and she smirked.

"Morning husband." she replied before swing a leg over him and flipping him on his back as she straddle him. He cock immediately hardened at the site of her naked and on top of him smirking down at him.

Running his hands up her back and back down to her hips he lifted her up and she dropped down slowly on this cock. Both moaned at the feel.

Merlin if he could spend every waking moment sheathed inside her he would.

She rotated her hips before starting to move up and down on him. He gripped her hips hard as she swallowed him over and over.

"Merlin." he hissed before sitting up and wrapped her legs around his back. Her head fell back as they rocked together fast and hard as they did last night.

He could already tell there sex life was never going to be boring.

"Fuck." Belinda moaned scratching her nails down his back causing him to hiss and drive into faster.

"Tell me who you belong to." he commanded pulling her head back and attacking her neck.

"You. Only you." she screamed as her orgasm broke inside her. She trembled and shivered in pleasure as he roared out his release and spilled his seed inside her again.

"Mine." he growled wrapping both arms around her and pulling her to his body and holding her as her shivers died down.

"I don't ever want to move." she mumbled into his neck and he laughed.

"I would love to stay buried inside you all day if I could but we must get going soon." he told her and she nodded. He slide off the bed with her still wrapped around him and ask the room for a bathroom so they could shower.

He took her again in the shower before they were finally dressed in the clothes the room provided and ready to go. They banished last nights clothes to the elves to clean before he held her hand and led her towards the great hall for breakfast.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Belinda right?" she heard someone ask her. She was in the library waiting on Tom later that day, who had to go to the Potions room. Slug ask him to help a lower class Slytherin get Poly juice potion right. She looked up and saw a boy with messy brown hair, brown eyes, glasses and a Gryffindor robe on standing there.

"Yeah. Why." she ask. He sat down as if he owned the place as Belinda looked at him with a raised eye brow.

"Dumbledore said we might have some things in common and I was wondering if you'd like to go to Hogsmead or come to Quidditch practice with me one day." he ask then flashed what he thought was a charming smile.

Belinda inwardly seethed. That old lemon drop eating bastard was trying to set her up with Gryffindor's to get her away from Tom. Well, fuck him. He didn't know about Tom and Belinda's new connection from the night before.

"Um. Who the bloody hell are you anyways." Belinda ask him. She saw Abraxas, Rosier and LeStrange come into the library. Tom probably sent them to check on her. They saw the Gryffindor sit down and went to approached but Belinda raised her hand to halt them. They did but hung behind a book self that was right next to Belinda's table in case she needed anything.

"Oh. I'm Henry Potter. Gryffindor seeker extraordinaire." he said proudly and Belinda sorted.

"I don't care much for sports, Potter. And I'm sure your not blind and have noticed that I am taken." she said and turned the page in her book she was reading.

"Well I have but Dumbledore said." he started but stopped when Belinda slammed the book on the table causing him to jump.

"I don't give a bloody fuck what that old bastard told you. I. AM. TAKEN. Now kindly piss off." Belinda sneered at him. Potter opened his mouth to say something when the three other Slytherin boys walked out from where they were watching and stood behind Belinda with there arms crossed and sneered.

Potter knowing he was out numbered just nodded and left the library. Belinda stood and faced the three boys.

"Tom send you?" she ask and they nodded.

"He ask us to come get you. Were having an entertainment meeting now in the forest and he thought you'd like to join in." Abraxas said and she nodded put her book away and followed the three boys.

They made it out of the front doors and into the forest. They walked for over 10 minutes into the forest before Belinda saw fire light up ahead. When they got to the clearing she saw Tom standing there with all the other Slytherins from there group standing around in a circle and a girl tied and bound on the floor in the middle.

Belinda guessed it must be a muggle since she had never seen her before. When they steeped into the clearing Tom looked up.

"Ah, there you are love. What took so long." Tom ask holding his hand out to Belinda who walked forward with a smile and took it, letting him give her a kiss.

"Had a little problem in the library with a Gryffindor admire. Apparently Dumbledore thinks he can play match maker." Belinda said looking at the bound girl on the floor in fascination her head tilted to one side. She felt Tom's magic spike in anger and she looked at him.

"WHAT?" Tom said through his teeth.

"Don't worry. Just Dumbledore sent Potter to try and get me on a date. I quickly told him to piss off." Belinda said. Tom nodded but knew he'd have a talk with Potter later.

"I thought we could have some fun. Found this muggle walking around just outside the wizarding village, lost. Were also going to mark the first of our death eaters with that brilliant dark mark you made." Tom said and Belinda nodded eager to get started.

"Those of you who have join us tonight are those I feel are worthy enough to become the first of our death eaters. If you so chose to join us and take a life oath of service to myself, Belinda and our cause then you will be marked. You are to keep this mark secret for now and always answer it's call no matter what you are doing at that time." Tom said.

Belinda looked around and saw everyone she thought would be the first followers. No girls only boys and only those Tom considered his closets. Those in his dorm.

"Love explain to them how the mark works." Tom told her and she nodded, stepped forward to address the circle.

"The mark is in the shape of a skull and snake and will be burned into the left forearm. It will magically bind you to our service. We can track and call you with it and the mark will let you apperate to where ever we called you from at that time. It will bring you to our side. It will hurt to get it and will burn when your called. If you cant handle pain then you should leave now. That mark will also be our calling card. Only those with the mark or Tom and myself will be able to cast the dark mark in the sky to leave our mark." Belinda explained and everyone gapped at her brilliance.

"Who's first." Tom ask pulling his wand, Belinda did the same and stood next to him. Abraxas step foreword and dropped to his knees right away and held out his arm.

"I pledge my life and the Malfoy name to the cause and to my leaders." he said. Tom and Belinda placed there wand tips on his forearm.

"Do you Abraxas Malfoy pledge your lifetime service to your masters and to our cause. Do you promise to always follow our orders and never betray us." Tom ask.

"I do." he replied.

"Morsmordre." Both Tom and Belinda said. Abraxas hissed and his back jerk but he didn't scream as the mark was burned painfully onto his arm.

Belinda and Tom smirked loving the feeling on inflicting pain on others. Once it was done they looked down at the first mark to be branded. Both there magic's mixed to create it.

Abraxas stood swayed a little and took his spot again all the while looking proud. One by one each of the boys came forth and pledge the same oath to there new masters. Each getting the mark burned onto there arm that would forever stay there.

Each knowing they were apart of something that was going to be big and change the worlds. Each knowing that there future generations would too follow in there food steps and serve the Dark Lord and his Lady.

Once the branding was done Tom woke up the muggle and Both Tom and Belinda walked in circles around her. Both had a mincing look on there face that promised pain. There magic humming with excitement to play.

There followers shivered at the dark aura that surrounded them both and couldn't wait to hear the screams as well. Tom placed silencing charms around there circle before nodding to his wife.

"Please. Let me go. I want to go home." the muggle girl cried but was ignored. She was scared and knew she was going to die. She should never had run away from home. She was pissed at her parents for not letting her date her boyfriend and now she was going to die. These people looked scary, like monsters. She closed her eyes and cried. Waiting for it to be over.

"Crucio." Belinda yelled first. One of her favorite curses. The Muggles body arched and convulsed as a blood curdling scream ripped through her throat as pain that felt like fire, whips and knives cut up and down her body.

"Yes, make her scream." Tom said coming to stand behind Belinda and wrapped his arms around her. Soaking in the feel of the muggles pain and fear as well as his wife's pulsing dark magic. Watching her torture was something he would always enjoy. She made it looked like an art form. She was a master already at the Crucio. And it turned him on to no end.

He raised his wand next to her and added his crucio along with Belinda's. The women was in twice the pain know. Blood was pouring out of her nose, mouth and ears and her mind was starting to melt. When she couldn't scream anymore and she was nothing but a shell of her former shelf both Belinda and Tom said the final blow.

"Avada Kadavra." and green light shot out of there wands and hit the muggle in the chest killing her. The combination of there curse causing the body to explode into pieces.

The death eaters cringed and thanked Merlin they were on the right side.

"This was a demonstration of what is going to happen to those below us or that appose us. You all need to perfect how to torture and kill within the next few years. You may go." Tom said with his arms still around Belinda. They all bowed and left going back to the castle, still reeling on the nights events.

"That was very fun." Belinda said turning around in his arms her eyes darkened with lust and magic.

"Yes it was. Watching you turned me on greatly." he said and she smirked.

"Really. Then what are you going to do about it." she said slowly backing up until her back hit a tree and Tom pressed his body into hers.

"I'm going to fuck you right here next to the first victim we ever killed together." he said and she moaned as he started to kiss her.

Before she even knew what had happened both there clothes was spelled off and he buried himself into her tight pussy. She screamed and he moaned as they where joined together again.

He didn't give her any time to adjust this time. He's need and darkness was far to great right now and he need release. He hoped every torture and killing session ended up with great shagging.

Belinda held on for dear life as he pounded into her. She too was so turned on by causing pain that she needed something. She wanted to fell pain and pleasure.

"Crucio me Tom." she gasp into his ear. She stilled and look at her for a moment.

"What." he ask.

"Not fully. I want to try something." she said. He nodded and started to thrust into her again laying a bare hand on her bare chest.

"Crucio." he hissed out wandlessly. Belinda arched and scream as the weakened curse shot through her body pushing her over the edge in a mind blowing orgasm. The pain mixed with pleasure made her feel so high that she climaxed twice one after another.

Tom smirked as he figured what she needed.

"Such a masochist." he purred into her ear pounding into her hard. Her body shook out of control under him and with a few more thrust he couldn't take anymore when she too cast a light Crucio on him, showing him what felt so good.

"Fuck." he roared as the pain caused him to explode inside of her and his body shivered. He sagged into the tree to catch his breath.

"Were some kinky mother fuckers." Belinda said laughing and he too joined in.

Yes there sex life was going to be fucking crazy. In a good way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

The weeks flew by and Christmas break came rather quickly for Tom and Belinda. Since the killing in October they laid low after that. The body was found the next day but it was so mutilated by animals that the ministry couldn't tell what had happened so they ruled it death by animal. Tom and Belinda had smirked at that. There was no way they could be caught, so they weren't worried.

"Tom. Do you know anything about this." Belinda ask during Christmas break. They both had stayed during Christmas and were the only ones in Slytherin that didn't go home.

They had woke up that morning in Tom's bed and exchanged gifts. Belinda gave Tom a diary that would only work for him along with a book on Salazar Slytherin. He loved them both and was currently reading it.

Tom had given her a gift for the both of them. They were bonding rings. Both black with a snake engraved into it. They were wearing them now. She really felt married with the rings on and found herself staring at hers.

"Know about what." he ask.

"Something called the Chamber of Secrets." she said and he nodded.

"Yes, Slytherin left it behind. I've been to it once. There's a basilisk down there, why." he ask her.

"Nothing really it just sounded cool. It says he left the basilisk there so his heir could release it and purge the school. Why haven't you don't that yet." she ask.

"I have wanted to since I found it but with Dumbledore around it makes it dangerous." he said.

"We should do. Next term. He cant say for sure you did it and it would be funny to see the school in such an uproar. Maybe even get ride of a few mud bloods. Personally I'd like for Myrtle to be killed by it. It'd serve her right." Belinda said and Tom laughed.

"Alright. When term starts over and everything gets back to normal will have some fun. Cause havoc." he said before rolling her over and having his wicked way with her.

Later that night they were walking hand in hand back towards there common room. They had just left the Christmas feast. There wasn't many people staying over during the Christmas break so it was a small affair.

"Do you hear that." Belinda ask when it sounded like heavy foot steps coming behind them. Tom nodded and pull her into a dark corner. They waited and saw a large person walking through the dungeons. Belinda recognized him as Hagrid. The Hufflepuff student that look like he swallowed skele-grow of something. He was huge and hairy.

"Wonder what he's up to." Tom said and Belinda shrugged.

"Don't know. He shouldn't have a reason to be any where near the dungeons." she replied and he nodded tap them both on the head with his wand to make them invisible. He grab her hand and they followed him.

Hagrid walked deep into the dungeons for about 10 minutes before going inside an old storage room. They peek in and froze.

"Here Aragon I brought you food." he said and Belinda and Tom watch a very large spider crawl out of a box and eat the food he had. The spider and Hagrid was talking.

"Thank you Hagrid. Can I come out of here now." the spider ask.

"No, it's to dangerous. Everyone will want to kill you thinking you'd hurt people." Hagrid told it. Tom pulled on her hand and led her back to the common room. Once inside he lifted the spell.

"Was that an Acromantula?" Belinda ask and Tom nodded.

"Yes and he's keeping it as a pet in the school. I bet no one even knows." Tom replied. They were silent for a moment before a wicked smirk spread on Belinda's face. Tom raised an eye brow at it.

"What are you thinking, my dear." he ask her. She crawled on the bed and straddled him.

"That we could frame him when we open the chamber. It would be perfect. Wait till Dumbledore is so worried he might close the school then become saviors and turn in Hagrid and his beast. We might even get a metal for bravery or some shit." she said and Tom smiled.

"I love how your mind works, love. So evil." he said rolling her over and hovering above her.

"Hum, you must be rubbing off on me." she said and moaned as he grinded his erection into her.

"Oh really. I'm not the one that was crucioing naughty boys at my last orphanage." Tom smirked and Belinda rolled her eyes.

"Well the prat deserved it." Belinda said and arched her neck as Tom started feasting on it. He had this thing with her neck and always kissed or nibbled on it.

"Yes that he did." Tom replied with a nod and went back to paying attention to her neck.

There clothes were spelled off by Tom and he entered her quickly causing her to gasp.

"Give a girl a warning next time." she said and Tom just smirked and started thrusting fast and hard, latching back onto her neck, leaving marks all over it.

"Yes. Gods. Faster." she moaned and he did as she ask.

He could never get enough of her body and wanted her every second of the day. He felt the pressure build and when she clamped around him when her orgasm hit he to followed her over the edge before collapsing on top of her, which is where he fell asleep. Still buried deep inside of her. His favorite place in the world to be.

The students arrived back to school on the first and classes started the day after that. Belinda was glad when classes started because she enjoyed them greatly.

They let a couple of weeks go by before Tom was ready to open the chamber and release the snake. He took her to the girls bathroom and hissed at the sink to open it.

"Now stay up here and keep watch. I'll be back soon." he told her and she nodded. He jumped into the chamber and it closed behind him. Belinda locked the bathroom door so no one could come in and waited for Tom.

An hour later the sink opened back up. Belinda was standing off to the side of it and lowered her eyes to the ground quickly when she saw the large snake slither out, hissing.

She froze when it caught her sent and started to slowly make it's way over to her. She backed up till she hit the wall and then she stood very still. The snake was so close to her she could feel it's breath when it hissed.

She heard the sink open again and then an angry hiss coming from Tom.

"_Stop." Tom hissed when he came out to see the snake about to attack Belinda. He'd kill it if it did. Salazar's snake or not. _

"_Master." the snake ask still hissing at Belinda and tasting her scent. _

"_Do not hurt her. She is not to be touched at all. She is mine." Tom hissed and the snake froze. _

"_Yours." it ask. _

"_Yes mine so take a good taste of her scent. And don't you ever hurt her in the future." Tom said. The snake tasted her scent and then back away. _

"_As you wish master. She smells a lot like you anyways." the snake said. _

Tom moved over and put and arm around Belinda who relaxed.

"_Go now and don't be seen. You know what to do." Tom hissed and the snake gave a nod. _

"_Purge the school. Yes master." the snake said and went back down the sink to slither in the pipes. _

"It is done. Now we just wait." Tom said. Belinda nodded unlocked the door and they snuck back to the common room. They couldn't wait to see what the basilisk did to the un worthy.

They didn't have to wait long. Two days later the school was in an up roar. A Mud Blood from Gryffindor was found petrified outside the library and no one knew what was going on. A week later another boy, Mud blood from Ravenclaw was found near the kitchens also petrified. All the muggle borns were scared to even be alone anywhere and the teachers were doing there best to pacify them. No one had died yet but Tom and Belinda were hoping.

Belinda really wanted myrtle dead. She still had not stopped staring at Tom. She hadn't spoke to him since Belinda scared the hall out of her but she still stared and followed him around.

The last straw the sealed Myrtles death was when Belinda heard her asking Slughorn if he could ask Tom to help her with her potions one night after classes. Slughorn of course agreed always willing to show off his best potion maker.

When Tom had no choice but to agree Belinda was pissed.

"That's it. I'm going to kill her." Belinda snarled when they left class that day. Tom had to grab her to stop her from going after the mud blood that moment. He could feel how mad she was through there connection.

Since the blood ritual they were connected so deep that he could tell where she was no matter the distance and could always tell what she was feeling. She could feel the same with him.

He pulled her into a dark alcove.

"Calm yourself." he ordered pressing her into the wall. She took deep breaths trying to do as he ask but she was still mad.

"I want her dead Tom. I cannot sit around and watch as she does everything she can to take you away from me." Belinda said looking into his eyes.

"That would never happen, Belinda and you know that." Tom said kissing her forehead. He still had her up against the wall making sure she didn't go after the girl.

"For all I know that mud blood hussy could try and slip you a love potion or something. She's getting very ballsy." Belinda said.

"She could but I'd never drink anything anyone gave me, besides. Don't you know how much I love only you, even if I don't go around saying it all the time, you should know how I feel. How deeply bonded we are. You never have to worry." he purred into her ear and kissed her neck. He felt her relax and her magic calm down after this.

"I know Tom. But if it was the other way around what would you do to the guy that was trying to seduce me." Belinda ask and Tom tensed.

"Kill them." he said and then sighed. She was right. He would kill anyone that tried taking her from him and she had the right to do the same.

"Your right. You deserve the right to kill her. But please let's have the basilisk do it so you don't get caught." Tom said and Belinda nodded.

"Oh and I'm going to this potions lesson of your tonight." Belinda told him and he smirked and nodded. He figured she'd demand to go.

They planned the mud blood's death at dinner. They'd wait for a couple of weeks so not to raise suspicion. Then get her into the girls bathroom. Belinda would torture her for a few minutes before Tom would have the basilisk finish her off. Then they would frame Hagrid because with a death someone would have to take the blame and the basilisk put back to sleep. They wouldn't be able to risk anymore attacks after that.

So with the plan in mind Belinda walked hand in hand with Tom to the potions room feeling far better then earlier. Myrtle was already there waiting and her face fell when she saw Tom had brought Belinda. This made Belinda smirk.

"What's the matter mud blood. You didn't think I'd let you be alone with my boyfriend did you. You obviously didn't heed my warning." Belinda said in a cold voice. Myrtle started to shake in fear as Tom kissed Belinda as she sat at one of the desk to watch.

Myrtle didn't say or do anything the whole hour they were there and Tom showed her how to make the potion she really already knew how to make. When they were done she went to leave quickly but was stopped by Belinda.

"I will make you pay for continuing to bother my Tom. Just remember that Mud Blood." Belinda said before letting the girl run out of the room.

Tom smiled. His witch could put fear in anyone and he loved how so like him she was.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

* * *

"Tonight's the night." Belinda sang to herself as she got ready for class that day.

Tonight was the night they were going to kill the mud blood. It had been a couple weeks since they planned it and Dumbledore was freaking out about the petrified students. He couldn't figure out what was happening and had the Minister on his ass about finding out what was going on.

Tonight would be the grand finale and then they would put the snake back to rest and Myrtle would be dead, finally.

Myrtle had been careful since that day she ask for help on potions from Tom. Belinda had warned her again and Myrtle was worried. Belinda was scary and she had a feeling she would follow through with her threat, so Myrtle spent the days looking over her shoulder for trouble.

Belinda skipped down to the common room and met Tom, who was waiting.

"You look happy today." he said to her after taking her hand and pulling her to breakfast.

"Oh I am. Tonight is going to be sweet." she said in a dreamy expression that had Tom chuckling at her excitement.

"Indeed it will be, love." he said as they sat down. Belinda looked over towards Myrtle and caught her eye and gave the girl a wink. Myrtle's eyes widen before she turned back to her plate not looking at them anymore during breakfast.

Belinda was on cloud nine all day. It was hard for her to stay still during classes and Tom was often putting a hand on her leg or around her waist to keep her from bouncing out of her seat. When there last class came around Belinda was going crazy. They were in DADA class and Professor Todd was talking about the unforgivables and Belinda was rapidly tapping her fingers on the desk.

Tom reach up and grabbed her hand and held it under the table.

"Relax, your acting like a drug addict or something." he whispered to her and she giggled.

She smirked at him before moving her hand to his leg and ran it up his inner thigh before brushing over his erection. Tom sucked in a sharp breath and silently groaned before glaring at his little minx.

"Stop it this instant." he said and she just smiled and did it again.

"Miss. Corbin." she heard the Professor say and she turned and looked at him but didn't take her hand off Tom's inner thigh.

"Yes, sir." she ask.

"Can you name the incantations for the three unforgivables." he ask and she nodded.

"Imperio, Crucio and Avada Kadavra." she said and the Professor smiled at her and nodded.

"10 Points to Slytherin." he said before going back to lecturing the class. Belinda didn't tease Tom anymore during class but kept her hand on this leg, which he didn't mind and was grateful she wasn't torturing him anymore. He didn't know how long he would have been able to sit there without ravishing her in front of the whole class.

When dinner was finally over they waited, impatiently in Belinda's opinion for nightfall.

When the time came Belinda went to the girls bathroom and waited while Tom went and persuaded Myrtle to meet him in the bathroom. She agreed and ran in quickly to meet him after curfew.

Tom then went and found the basilisk and explained what it was to do. While he was doing that Myrtle was primping in the mirror thinking her dreams were coming true. Tom had finally noticed her and she was going to get the boy she had fantasized about for a long time.

Belinda watched her from her hiding place in the bathroom for a moment letting the stupid girl hope and dream before she finally stepped out.

The clicking of heels had Myrtle spinning around with a big smile on her face, but that smile dropped and turned to fear when Belinda walked slowly around the sink and stood not feet from the mud blood.

"What's the matter, Myrtle not who you thought it would be." Belinda ask her in a cold, deadly voice.

"Where's Tom." Myrtle stuttered backing up until she hit the wall, shaking in fear.

"Oh he will be here soon. He wouldn't want to miss the show." Belinda said twirling her wand in her hand.

"What.. What show." Myrtle ask.

"You paying for trying to take my Tom from me with your life." Belinda said as if it was obvious. Myrtle gasp and tried to run but Belinda lazily flicked her wand and Myrtle found herself bound to the wall.

"Please leave me alone." Myrtle cried her glasses fogging due to her tears and heavy breathing.

Myrtle looked hopeful as the door opened and Tom walked in. He smirked at the vision of the mud blood bound to the wall by his witch. Walking over he gave Belinda a quick kiss before wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Everything is ready, love. The basilisk is waiting for my call." Tom whispered to her and she nodded.

"Tom, help me please." Myrtle begged and Tom just scowled at her.

"Why would I do that. Your nothing but a filthy mud blood who made the grave error of pissing off my beautiful snake." Tom said running a hand down Belinda's face.

"Have fun." Tom told her before stepping back, silencing and locking the door and waited to watch.

Belinda nodded and walked slowly up towards the mud blood.

"I've been waiting for your death since the moment I saw you leer at a man you could never have." Belinda purred into her ear before raising her wand.

"Crucio." Belinda said and they watched as Myrtle arched her back and screamed in pain as the curse racked her body.

Belinda held the curse for as long as she could with out it being very obvious. Just as Myrtle was starting to convulse Belinda released the spell and watched as the girl slumped against her binds, panting heavily.

"Lovely display of power my love." Tom said from his spot at the sink. He was entranced by the dark power that pulsed from her when she tortured someone.

"please…No…more." Myrtle whispered. Belinda smirked and hit her with the curse one more time before stepping away.

"Call her Tom." Belinda said as she released Myrtle and levitated her over towards one of the stalls. Belinda obliterated her mind of the torture or of them being there so Dumbledore couldn't use Legilimens to find out they had anything to do with it.

Tom hissed a command and the large snake slithered out of the pipes and over towards a panting Myrtle. The girl looked up and gasp as the snakes eyes opened and locked with Myrtle's and the mud blood died instantly.

Belinda and Tom smiled, loving the feel of killing, no matter the means.

After that Tom took the snake back down to the chamber and put her back to sleep before they made there way to bed. Belinda sleeping with Tom that night, both needing release after the torture and kill.

The next morning the school was in an uproar. Tom and Belinda walked to breakfast watching as tons of Ministry workers ran up and down the halls.

"What's going on." Belinda ask Abraxas as they sat down.

"The mud blood Myrtle was found dead this morning in the girls bathroom and from what I've heard they cant figure out how she died. Dumbledore and the ministry thinks it has something to do with the petrified students as well." Abraxas said not really caring about the dead girl. Belinda and Tom shared an amused look before eating.

"Can I have your attention." Dumbledore said as he stood at the front of the great hall with the ministry workers.

"I have the sad task to inform you that a 6th year Hufflepuff student was found dead in the girls bathroom this morning. We are investigating the death along with the petrified students. We believe it to be the work of a creature of some sort. If anyone has any information please let us know. If the culprit is not found we will be forced to close the school and send everyone back home. Classes are canceled until a decision is made. Please stay in the common room and if you do go off don't go alone." Dumbledore said and the hall was silent.

After breakfast Tom and Belinda were walking down the hall when they saw the ministry workers carrying a sheet covered body down the hall.

"Tom. Belinda. What are you two doing here." Dumbledore ask eyeing them.

"We just had to see the truth for ourselves, headmaster." Belinda said thinking quickly.

"Will they really close the school?" Tom ask and Dumbledore nodded.

"If the killer is not found yes." he told them.

"but if it was found. Would the school remain open." Tom ask and Dumbledore narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Do you have something you want to tell me, Tom." he ask and Tom shook his head.

"No. Not right now." Tom said. Dumbledore nodded and walked off leaving Tom and Belinda standing there.

"Come. It's time to frame Hagrid." Tom told her and she nodded. Tom did a spell that let them know that Hagrid was in the dungeons again. They walked down quickly until they were in front of the storage door with Hagrid inside.

"I have to get you out. A girl was killed. They'll think you did it." Hagrid told the large spider.

"Hagrid." Tom said walking into the room and pointing his wand. Hagrid whirled around and his eyes went wide.

"No. He didn't do it." Hagrid pleaded.

"Belinda. Go get the ministry workers." Tom told her and she nodded before running down the hall to get the ministry people.

"Now, step aside Hagrid." Tom said holding his wand to the large student.

"No. He's innocent." Hagrid said and Tom shook his head.

"The girls parents will be here soon to collect her body the least we could do is make sure the killer is slaughtered." Tom said and Hagrid shook his head rapidly.

"They'll have your wand for this, Hagrid." Tom said but Hagrid wouldn't move.

"Move." Tom yelled before pointing his wand at the box and sending a stunner at it. The large spider jumped and ran out of the room. Tom sent move spells at it with Hagrid yelling for him to stop but he couldn't caught the spider.

Footsteps were heard and Tom turned to see Belinda leading the ministry workers, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Professor Todd over towards them.

"It got away. Hagrid has been keeping a Acromantula in this room. When I tried to apprehend it Hagrid wouldn't move and it got away." Tom said and everyone turned to look at a sobbing Hagrid.

"Is this true boy." the Minister ask.

"I kept him as a pet sir. But he never hurt no one. He didn't do it." Hagrid pleaded. Dumbledore tried to side with Hagrid but the Ministry wasn't hearing it.

"You'll have to come with us Hagrid. Punishment must be dolled out. And Mr. Riddle and Miss. Corbin will both receive special awards to the school for there bravery on trying to catch the beast." the minister said and both teens smiled.

Dumbledore eyed them but couldn't say anything. He didn't have proof that they had anything to do with it and the evidence was against Hagrid. He sighed before following Hagrid and the Minister. He just hoped he could stop them from sending the boy to Azkaban.

When they were gone Tom pick Belinda up and spun her around before planting a big kiss on her lips.

"It worked. We did it. Got ride of the mud blood and Hagrid not to mention an award. We are brilliant." Tom told her and she nodded laughing at the smugness she could feel through there link. Everything work out just as they planned and it was just more proof that when they worked together on something nothing and no one could stop them.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

* * *

Note: Thanks for all the reviews and keep them coming. Now this chapter will have a bit of a time jump in it. I will do that from time to time in the story to make it flow better. Oh and another thing. Harry Potter will NOT be a horcrux in this story. It just wont fit in my story, but he will come into play like he did in the books as time goes on. And Snape will be loyal to the dark in this. I just cant write him as a traitor or have him die. Sorry. Just wanted to let you know. Thanks

Chapter 11

The rest of the school year went by with out a hitch. Tom and Belinda stayed quite so Dumbledore wouldn't get suspicious. They were not looking forward to going back to the Orphanage. Tom again tried to get the headmaster to not send them back, but again Dumbledore told him it was best. This made Tom hate the old man even more.

Tom and Belinda stayed mainly quite on the train ride home, neither in a very good mood. Nagini sat comfortable beside them keeping watch for what she considered danger to her two younglings. She had grown a lot over the year and was now a very intimidating snake, no one but Tom and Belinda would touch or go near here. Nagini loved scaring people.

"Will see you in a few months my lord, my lady." Abraxas said with a small bow as they were leaving the train. They nodded there reply and grab there stuff making there way out to muggle London to catch a cab to the Orphanage.

The only good thing about this summer was it was the last one they would spend here. After this summer they would be adults in the wizarding world and no one could force them back.

The cab pulled up and to Belinda's amusement it was the same one that Tom told off for trying to see up her skirt. Tom sent the man a glare that cause him to pale and keep his eyes on the rode the whole way. Not once did he look at them. Smart man.

When they pulled up Belinda sighed and let Tom pull her out of the car before they walked inside. The women that owned the place met them in the entrance.

"I see your both back again." she said with a sour look on her face that had Belinda sneering.

"Yes." Tom answered in a flat tone. The women eyed them and then the snake before turning her nose up.

"You know where your rooms are. And keep that beast in his cage. Thank god this is the last summer we will have you freaks here." She said before walking off. Tom sneered and pulled Belinda up the stairs before either of them went back and killed that bitch.

Belinda dropped her stuff off in here room before changing back into ugly muggle clothes and going to Tom's room. She went right into his arms and he held her close as they laid on his bed.

"I hate it here." Belinda said with her face pressed into his chest.

"I know. So do I. But it will hopefully go fast with all the homework, planning and reading we have to do. When Hogwarts is over next summer we have to start on all our plans so we need to make sure there ready before then." Tom said kissing the top of her head. She nodded and let him pull her closer before they both fell asleep.

The next morning was the start of getting right into work. Both wanting to keep busy and since they had no reason to leave there rooms besides to eat and shower they didn't have anything else to do.

"Ok so have you decided what your going to use for your Horcruxes." Belinda ask Tom.

"I don't know what I'm going to use for all 7 yet. But I do know the locket you got me, and the diary, Nagini also wants to be one. I'd like to use something from the other houses in Hogwarts too, but I haven't figured them all out yet." Tom said and Belinda nodded.

"Well I was thinking of using my family ring and my wand. And I was also thinking. What if we used each other as well. We will be even more connected and as long as our souls stay alive then the other can never die. So even if our bodies were destroyed and our souls lived the both of us would still be safe. And no one but each other would know why." Belinda said and Tom though for a moment.

"That is actually brilliant. Okay so you will be one of my Horcruxes and I will be one of yours. We will be bound in every magical way possible." Tom said and Belinda nodded.

They spent a couple of weeks working on all the places they wanted to travel to after Hogwarts. They planned to travel and study all forms of magic for a few years to make sure they were at top possible power before coming back and starting there army. There current death eaters would get in the Ministry and wait for them to return before any moves were made. Also all horcruxs needed to be made before they returned.

"Have you ever research to see if any of your family is still alive?" Belinda ask while they were doing homework. After hearing about his mum she had wondered if his father was still alive. He looked up at her thinking.

"I have. I know my father was a muggle and the lady that works here said when my mother came here and gave birth she wanted me named after him." Tom said.

"Do you want to find him or see if any of your mums family is still alive. They were Gaunts right?" Belinda said and Tom nodded.

"I actually would like to find them and kill him. Get ride of the muggle trash that left my pregnant mother alone." Tom said in an angry tone.

"Then we should get rid of them for sure. It shouldn't be hard to find them if he's muggle. We could take a trip to the muggle library and see if they can find a name and address." Belinda said and Tom nodded.

The next day Tom and Belinda walked the 6 blocks to the Muggle library where Belinda walked up to the counter to work her female magic. Tom stayed back so he wasn't tempted to kill the kid behind the counter.

"Excuse me." Belinda said sweetly. The young guy turned around, gave Belinda a look from head to toe before smiling.

"How can I help you today." He ask leering. Belinda swallowed the vomit that rose in her throat and smiled leaning over the counter showing her cleavage, which the boy stared at instantly.

"I was wondering if you could help me locate someone." she ask in a seductive tone. He nodded.

"He's name is Thomas Riddle maybe Sr. Can you help me find him." she ask and the man nodded again and turned towards his muggle computer.

"You know I'm not suppose to do this with out the ok from the person your looking for." he told her and she smiled.

"What if I gave you my number. Would that help you overlook the rules." she ask winking. She could feel Tom trying to restrain himself and she sent a wave of love towards him that calmed him somewhat.

"I think I could handle that." the man said. Belinda took a pen and paper that was on the counter and wrote down a random number and name. The boy reached for it but she snatched it back.

"the information." Belinda said and the boy smirked and wrote down an address. They exchanged papers and Belinda walked outside, Tom followed a few minutes later.

Belinda handed him the paper without opening it so he could read it first.

"You did great love. Had the boy drooling on the counter." Tom told her giving a kiss to her cheek.

"the powers of being a women." Belinda replied and Tom chuckled.

"It says there's a Tom Riddle in Little Hangleton." Tom said and she peeked at the paper.

"So what do you want to do." Belinda ask wrapping her sweater around her. The sun had dropped while they were in the library and it was getting dark.

"We could go check it out, see if anyone lives there." Tom said and Belinda nodded. They walked behind the library to the alley and apperated away to Little Hangleton.

They landed next to what looked like an old fountain on a lightly paved rode that lead to a muggle town. Tom grabbed her hand and they walked down the empty rode for about 10 minutes before Tom stopped.

"I feel faint magic here." Tom said and they turned to see an old, very small house that looked to be abandoned except for a small fire light coming from inside. There was also a snake nailed to the door.

"Well, isn't that lovely." Belinda whispered wrinkling her nose in disgust at the snake as the crept up the steps. Tom opened put his hand on the door and opened it slowly. It creaked as it opened and Tom went in first lighting his wand.

They turned the corner and stopped. Sitting in a dusty old arm chair by and barley lit fire was a man. He was slumped over in the chair with a wand in one hand and a bottle of whiskey in the other. He looked up and hissed something that Belinda didn't understand.

"Is he speaking Parseltongue?" She whispered to Tom who nodded.

"_Who are you." Tom hissed to him. _

"_Morfin Gaunt. You that muggle that my sister ran off with." the man slurred in a hiss. _

"_I am not a muggle. Who was your sister." Tom ask. _

"_Merope Gaunt. She ran off with the muggle boy when father and I went to jail." Morfin told him. Belinda just watched back and forth as they hissed. _

"_Where is your father now?" Tom ask. _

"_My father Marvolo died in Azkaban. I got out a few months ago." Morfin told him. _

"_Where is the muggle boy now." Tom ask knowing it must be his father this man was talking about. _

"_Don't know. He use to live in the big house on the hill. Haven't seen anyone since I got out." the man said before passing out drunk. _

Tom sneered at what he now knew was his uncle before telling Belinda everything he had just said.

"So your grandfather died in jail, this is your uncle and your mother ran off with a muggle that lived up the street?" Belinda ask and Tom nodded before walking over and taking the mans wand. Belinda raised a brow to him.

"Cant use our wands to kill anyone or the Ministry will know. But this idiot is already a criminal. We can frame him for the murder if we find anyone at my fathers old house." Tom said and Belinda nodded.

She followed Tom back out of the house and up a long dirt rode until they came upon a large house that sat on a hill. You could tell people lived there still as the house was kept up. Tom looked at Belinda who nodded to him and they quickly went up to the house and look into the kitchen window.

Sitting at a table eating was an old man and women and a younger man that look a lot like Tom. Must be his father and muggle grandparents. Tom watch them talk and laugh happily and Belinda could see his face grow angry.

She didn't say anything to him just watched and followed as he used Morfin's wand and opened the door, startling the three at the table.

"Who are you." the younger of the three ask.

"You don't recognize your own son." Tom sneered in a cold voice. The mans eyes widened as he gazed at the son he left.

"Your mother tricked me into marrying her with her witchcraft. I wanted nothing to do with you or her. Now get out." the muggle man yelled and Tom sneered before raising his wand and killing his father, dead.

The older couple gasp in shock but before they could do anything Tom ended there life just as fast, effectively ending all traces of any muggle family he may have. In his mind purging himself of the muggle half of him.

Belinda watched with ragged breath. She was so turned on by his power and watching him kill.

Tom turned to look at her and raised a brow at her flushed face.

"Do you have any idea how hot that was." Belinda panted out and Tom smirked before stalking up towards her and kissing her deeply.

"Show me later. We need to finish this." he said and she nodded before they ran back towards the Gaunt house.

Once inside Tom fixed Morfin's memory making him think he killed the muggles, then planted his wand back in his hand.

"Tom look." Belinda said pointing to the mans hand. Tom pulled off the large ring and looked at it, Belinda too inspected it.

"Slytherins ring." Tom said and Belinda nodded. She recognized it from the painting at Hogwarts.

"Keep it. It should be yours anyways." Belinda said and Tom nodded before slipping the ring on and pulling her from the house. Once outside again they apperated away, back to the alley next to the library.

Tom was in a great mood. He got ride of any family that was living and also found the lost Slytherin ring and it was back where it belonged. With the only living heir to Salazar Slytherin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

The rest of there summer flew by like they knew it would. They finished all there homework quickly and almost finished there plans. They knew everywhere they wanted to travel too and Belinda knew what to make her Horcruxes out of. The only thing left was for Tom to figure out what the rest of his Horcruxes would be made of. He already knew Belinda would be one, The locket, Diary, Nagini and ring. That was five he just needed two more. He wanted to locate Hufflepuff cup and Ravenclaws crown. He didn't want anything from Gryffindor since that was the enemy house of Slytherin.

Ravenclaws crown had been lost for years. The Ravenclaw ghost had told Tom she lost it in the woods of Albania so that was on there list to travel too when they left Hogwarts.

Hufflepuff cup would be easier. After some research they found it was owned by an old widow that collected magical artifacts. All they'd have to do is find her and get her to give it to them. Something else they would do when they left school.

They were packing all there things today. They would leave for Diagon Alley to stay at the leaky cauldron the next day so tonight was there last night to ever have to live in this muggle filth and Belinda was very happy about this as was Tom.

Tom was in the shower, Belinda already took hers and was just closing the lid to her trunk when that idiot boy came back to her room door just as he did last year.

"Packing to leave." he ask and she sneered at him but didn't answer.

"I'm talking to you." he said firmly and she snorted.

"Yeah, and." she ask and he scowled at her.

"Still think your better then me don't you freak." he ask walking back towards her. She rolled her eyes at the idiot, this was just like last summer. He obviously doesn't remember Tom's warning.

"I don't think I'm better then you I know I am and I suggest you leave before Tom finds you back in here." she said keeping her hand on her wand that was up her sleeve. They were both 17 now and could use magic outside of school, but any unforgivables would land them in jail but there were still lots of other ways to hurt someone and if this idiot put one little finger on her she was going to flip out on him.

"You think I'm scared of your boyfriend, please. This is your last chance to be with a real man, honey." he said and she looked at him in disgust before scoffing.

"There's no real man in this room, honey. Now leave before I hurt you." she said and he stalked towards her. This time however she held her ground and didn't back away, he raised his hand to slap her but she ducked out of the way and used her wand to close and silence the door before putting the boy in a body bind.

"Big mistake." she said in a cold voice. The boy couldn't move of scream so he just stared at her with wide eyes.

"Belinda, are you in there. Baby open the door." She heard Tom's voice. She opened it for him and he slipped inside before she shut it again. He took in the scene and his eyes flashed with anger.

"What's going on." he ask coming to stand over the boy next to Belinda. She explained what happened and what she did and he was pissed.

"You didn't listen to my warning last summer did you, you filthy muggle trash." Tom snarled.

"No I don't think he did. What shall we do with him love." Belinda ask eyeing the boy. Tom thought about it for a moment before smirking. He waved his wand and transfigured the boy into a large rat.

"How about feed him to Nagini." Tom smirked and Belinda nodded, smiling evilly. Tom went and got there snake from his room and sat her on the ground.

"_Ooo. Rat. Is it for me." she hissed and Tom nodded. _

"_Yes this boy tried to attack Belinda. I think he needs to learn his lesson and what a better way then to become your dinner." Tom told her and Nagini hissed in anger. _

"_Filthy boy tries to hurt my youngling. Leave it to me, master." Nagini said before darting out and biting into the rat boy over and over until it was dead then she ate him. _

"_Yum." Nagini said. _

Tom laughed at his snake before placing her back into her tank in his room. He pulled Belinda down on the bed and wrapped his arms around her.

"There you don't have to worry about him anymore." he said before they went to sleep.

The next morning they woke up early and got ready quickly, they couldn't wait to get the hell out of this place. The only time they will ever some back is when they leave school to burn this place to the ground, with everyone in it of course.

"Ready." Tom ask her and she nodded. They started to walk outside when they caught site of the women that owns the place.

"Leaving finally. Well good reddens." she spat before going back into her office. Looks like they didn't know the muggle boy was missing yet. Tom smirked at that before pulling Belinda outside to the cab. They took one last look at the place before driving off towards the leaky cauldron.

Once inside Tom the bar tender gave them the same room they had last time and they split the cost again since they were here days earlier then normal, they just couldn't wait to get back to the wizarding world.

When they unpacked there things and ate lunch they decided to go to Gringotts and get that taken care of. When they got there the goblin told them he needed to talk to them in his office about important matters.

Curious they followed wondering what was up.

"Now, since your both of age in the wizarding world we need to do a blood test to see if there's any vaults you will now have access to. If you would please hold out your hands." he said and they both did. He pricked there fingers and let them drop on a piece of paper. The paper glowed before turning normal again.

"Well, it says here that your technically married, is that true." the goblin ask and they nodded.

"We did a bonding ritual. But we don't want that to become common knowledge." Tom said and the Goblin nodded.

"We keep all out clients secrets, Mr. Riddle. Don't worry. Now, Belinda Corbin. You now have full access to your families vaults as well as the old Corbin Manor." the goblin said handing her the paper. It showed how much money she had and her eyes widened at the amount of money in her families old vaults.

"Why was I not aware there was this much money out there. I thought the vault I transferred here from America was all my family had." Belinda ask handing Tom the paper to read and his eyes widened as well. She was loaded.

"That is because when they moved your grandfather Corbin was still alive. He died a few years ago and your father didn't want the money. Said he didn't want anything to do with his dark family so he passed on it. Now there dead and you're the only living relative. The vaults have all been combined into one large one for you. The Corbin family is the last living blood of Grindelwald. The Corbin Manor was passed down to your grandfather from Grindelwald himself to which he changed the name on the deed." the goblin said and Belinda and Tom gasp.

"Wait. Are you telling me I'm a descendent of Grindelwald. The dark wizard Dumbledore defeated." Belinda ask and the Goblin nodded.

"Most of the money in your vault comes from the Grindelwald accounts, just all put into one to make it easier for you is all." he told her and she shook her head to clear it, she couldn't believe it.

Tom too was stunned. He always knew she was powerful and dark but he had no idea she had the blood of Grindelwald in here. That made him all the more proud of her.

"All we need to do is change your ring. If you could hand it to me." he said and she did. The goblin did something to it and it changed to combine the Corbin and Grindelwald crest and change the stone from red to black. He then handed it to her and she put it back on.

"That will give you access to your new vault and your new Manor. To key anyone else in to the wards on that house you will have to use there blood and place a drop on the gates to allow them access if your not there." the goblin said and Belinda nodded still stunned.

"Has anyone lived in that house recently." Tom ask and Belinda was grateful for his brain cause hers was gone at the moment.

"No one has lived in it since old man Corbin died, Before that Grindelwald used it from time to time when he needed a secure location to stay in. It has every possible security attached to it and no one that's not keyed to the wards can find it." he told them and they nodded.

"Now, Tom. You now have access to the Gaunt and Slytherin vaults. The Gaunt vaults don't have much money in it but the Slytherin vaults have a good bit." the goblin said and handed him a paper with the amounts on it. He didn't have the money Belinda had but he had quite a bit.

"We have also combined your vaults into one and the Slytherin ring you wear will give you access if you'll hand it to me so I can key it in." the goblin said and Tom handed him the ring, he wondered why the Gaunts didn't use the money in these vaults while they were alive but didn't really care to ask.

"Also, the Riddle family we have found out were your muggle relatives. They were all killed over the summer and since there was no one to leave there money and house to it goes to you and has been transferred into wizarding money and placed in your vault." the goblin said and Tom nodded.

"I didn't know I had any muggle family left." he said trying to make it sound true. The goblin nodded but didn't ask any questions, it wasn't in there nature to get involved in family problems.

"The only thing left to do is decided if you want each other to have access to your accounts, since your bonded now." the goblin said.

"That's fine with me. Key Tom into my vaults." Belinda said and Tom nodded and said the same. She was the only one he trusted with his things and she felt the same. Once they were finished at the bank they decided to go to Belinda's new Manor and check it out.

They apperated to the location and Belinda keyed Tom into the wards with a drop of his blood. Once the gates opened and allowed them entry they started to look around.

The manor was a huge gothic style mansion that sat on hundreds of acres of land and gardens. It even had it's own greenhouses for growing potion ingredients.

When they were done with the outside they walked up the stone steps and opened the door. As soon as they opened it a pop sounded and a house elf appeared.

"Hello, my name is Tina and I am the head house elf. You must be my new mistress." she said bowing.

"Yes Tina I am. Can you tell me if you have been keeping the house up even though no one has owned it in a few years." Belinda ask and the house elf nodded.

"Yes, Miss. We have kept it clean since the last Master died. We knew someone would come take over and wanted it to always be ready." Tina the elf said and Belinda nodded.

"Were going to look around for a while, This is Tom, My husband. He will also be your Master so you are all to treat him as such. You are not to ever tell anyone anything that happens in this house or anything you may hear. Is that understood." Belinda ordered and the elf nodded.

"Yes. We are bound to the house and the Owner. We will never tell the secrets, miss and we do's as were told." Tina said and Belinda nodded before dismissing it.

"I cant believe this place, its huge." Belinda said as they went from room to room looking at everything. It was decorated with a dark look. You could tell dark wizards have owned the place for years. They library was very impressive and both Tom and Belinda couldn't wait to start reading the books in there.

It took over two hours to look through every room and it was decided that they would move in here so they sent the house elf to get there things from the leaky cauldron. They weren't worried about the money they paid for the room since they were now very rich. A few Gallons was nothings.

"Tom this room would be perfect for holdings meetings and such and the cells in the basement are already for prisoners." Belinda said and Tom agreed. The house was set up perfect for them. The huge ball room was big enough that they could key the death eaters into the wards when they called them giving them temporary access for meetings only then once they leave the manor again would stay secure.

The cells were heavily warded and only opened for Belinda and now Tom since he was keyed as a Master of the house. It was perfect.

"Everything is falling into place perfectly, love." Tom told her later that night after they had gone to bed. He couldn't believe the luck they were having. This was a huge weight off them now that they didn't have to find locations for hold meetings or live after school.

"I know. I cant believe it. I love this house." Belinda said before they fell asleep.

They next day they went and bought all there school things before apperating back to the manor where they spent the rest of the week before having to head back to school. Belinda ordered the Elves to keep up the house until they returned and told them they would be visiting the manor for Christmas so to have it decorated and ready.

This would be the first year Tom left Hogwarts during Christmas break. He now had somewhere nice and safe to enjoy the holidays and the perfect mate to spend in alone with.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

* * *

_*This chapter will be a quick overview of there seventh year. I'll have to time jump on a lot of things to get it up towards when the war really starts, so just bare with me. Thanks for all the reviews I love reading them. Happy reading.*_

"Welcome back students to another exciting year of magical education. To our seventh years you will be taking your newts at the end of the year, so study hard and good luck to you." Dumbledore said at the start of the welcome feast.

Tom and Belinda sat at the head of the table as always, talking with there classmates and listening to there summers. Most of the boys that they marked the year before were already set up to start internships with there parents in the ministry and would be marrying whoever they were contracted to marry as soon as school let out.

It was common for the purebloods to marry there children right out of school so they could start producing heirs and building there names in society. This bolded well for Tom and Belinda's plans. By the time they came back to Britain to start there rein there followers would be well on there way to having influence in different areas of the Ministry as well as having children that were already promised to the dark lord's service.

The year started out as normal with classes and loads of work to get them ready for there newts. Tom and Belinda studied hard wanting to get top grades in there classes as did all the other Slytherins.

Most of there planning was complete so they were completely focused on school this year as it would be there last.

The Potter boy was engaged to another Gryffindor and they strutted around school as if they owned the place. He boasted about being accept for Auror training as soon as he finished just like the others in his family before him. Tom and Belinda just rolled there eyes. If this was what the Auror's were recruiting then they didn't have anything to worry about.

Dumbledore was often seen watching Tom and Belinda with a growing worry in his gut. He just knew once they left that things were going to start getting ugly, but no one believed him. All the other teachers adored Tom and Belinda so he was on his own about this theory.

The only thing that Belinda had a problem with was the DADA Professor. He was far to friendly with her and the looks he gave caused her to shiver in disgust. She hadn't said anything to Tom about it yet because she didn't want him making a big deal out of something that really could be nothing but still she was on her guard around him.

Christmas time came and went and they spent it at there new manor and it was wonderful. They almost didn't want to leave to return to school but they had to and Dumbledore got suspicious that they left for the holiday and ask where they spent it. Belinda just told him they had rented a flat since they were of age now and he seemed to by it. It's not like he'd ever be able to find the place.

He still would make comments and say things to Belinda trying to warn her away from Tom but it was no use. She loved him and would never leave him. Tom how ever was getting fed up with it and Belinda often had to calm him down to stop him from killing the headmaster in anger.

Right after they took there newts and were only days away from graduating things went down hill for Belinda. Slughorn came into the common room one night when all the Slytherins were celebrating the coming end of there last year and let her know Professor Todd need to speak with her. Belinda tensed for a moment before giving Tom a kiss and following Slughorn out of the common room and towards the DADA classroom with a bad feeling inside her of what was going to happen.

Tom had a bad feeling about this as well. He felt Belinda's un ease every time that teacher was mentioned or around but he didn't think anything of it but now he was slightly worried.

"Wonder what Professor Todd wants with Belinda." Tom ask there group as he sat around the fire. No one knew what to say until Walburga Black spoke up.

"Um, I think I know." she whispered and Tom looked at her.

"Speak." he ordered and her soon to be husband Orion nudged her to answer there lord.

"I was with Belinda not long ago in the library when he came in and started talking with us around newts and stuff. Nothing out of the ordinary, but I noticed he was looking at her like a man looks at a lover. Belinda waved it off when I said something but I could tell she wasn't all that comfortable with it. Rumor has it that he likes young girls and there's talk he's had affairs with several willing students." She said and Tom grew red with anger.

He shot out of his chair making his way down the hall when he was stopped by Slughorn.

"Tom, my boy where you off to." he ask and Tom thought for a moment and decided to risk it.

"I'm worried about Belinda sir." Tom said worry laced all in his voice. Slughorn frowned.

"Why. Is she sick. I just dropped her off at Professor Todd's office." he said.

"That's what worries me. There's something not right about him sir. I know he's a teacher but Belinda is uncomfortable around him and there's rumors he's been with other students. I just found out by Walburga that he was hitting on her in the library not to long ago. Sir please I'm worried." Tom pleaded trying to get Slughorn on his side. He could feel Belinda's panic and he wanted to get to her now.

"Surely your not implying." Slughorn said but Tom cut him off when he felt a sudden pain coming from Belinda.

"Please sir. If I'm wrong I'll apologize for accusing but what if I'm right and we did nothing." Tom almost screamed and Slughorn could see truth in his words. He nodded and motioned for Tom to follow him and they walked up the several flights of stairs to get to the room. All the while he was flipping out inside. He wanted to run to her and kill that bastard but he knew he had to get a teacher on his side or Dumbledore would never believe him.

Meanwhile when Belinda was lead towards his office and Slughorn left. Professor Todd walked around the desk she was sitting in and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"You know Miss Corbin. I've noticed you in my class. Your very bright and very beautiful. Far more so then your other classmates. I can see why Mr. Riddle is so protective of you." he said in a purr and Belinda tensed.

"Yes well he is my boyfriend so it's only natural." she said trying to stay calm. Todd bent down and placed his lips near her ear.

"But he isn't here now. Is he." he said and laid a kiss to her cheek. Belinda shot out of the chair like a bat out of hell and glared at him.

"Who do you think you are putting your hands and lips on a student." Belinda ask backing up as he slowly advanced and groaned when she realized she left her wand back in the dorm. What a stupid bitch she was. She remember leaving it on her nightstand because her and Tom were going to bed soon and she didn't think she would need it anymore that night. She would never again leave her wand anywhere.

"Oh come now Miss Corbin. I've seen how you look at me, the same all the young girls do. Your not the first to be allowed the secret privileged of coming to my office alone and having fun." he said coming to stand in front of her when she back into his desk.

"I haven't been looking at you in anyway and I don't care what you do with other girls. I'm taken and not interested." she spat and he just chuckled like he hadn't heard a word she said. His eyes taking on a crazy glint.

"Come now, you know you want to try out a real man." he purred bending to press his lips to hers. She jerked her head back and slapped him across the face.

"How dare you. I'll tell." she said and moved around him but he reached out and snatch her back and gripped her upper arms hard slamming her back into the desk.

"Don't you dare run from me girl and you think anyone would actually believe you. I think not." he snarled before slamming his mouth down on hers biting her lips causing it to bleed.

She trashed trying to get out of his hold but he held her tighter so she kneed him in the groin causing him to flinch back. She tried slipping past him again but he raised his right hand and struck her hard across the face, causing her to cry out in pain and scream for help as he pressed her to the top of his desk by a hand at her throat almost chocking the life out of her.

"Big mistake." he spat before kissing her again. She screamed and tried to fight but it was no use. She was without her wand and he was far stronger then her. She closed her eyes as air began hard to get with his hand around her throat and tears fell down her face and she wished to god Tom was there.

As if answering her wish the door flew open and she heard.

"Stupefy." before Todd was thrown off her and Tom was running towards her.

"Belinda." he yelled as he reached the desk and looked down at her.

"Bastard." he hissed when he saw the state she was in. Crying, hair and clothes messed up, a bruise forming on her cheek and neck and she was gasping for air. He turned cold, deadly eyes on the stunned teacher and pulled his wand.

"How dare you." Tom yelled.

"Mr. Riddle. Stop." they heard Dumbledore come in. Slughorn must have sent for him. Dumbledore took in the scene as Tom sneered at him before going back to Belinda.

"Baby, are you alright." he ask and she nodded her breathing finally coming back to her. He bent down and lifted her into his arms and turned towards the teachers. He saw Slughorn telling Dumbledore and McGonagall what had happened and what they came up on and they all looked equal disturbed.

"Mr. Riddle take Miss. Corbin to the hospital wing." Dumbledore said and Tom gave a nod.

"He better be taken to Azkaban." Tom hissed as he passed only thing on his mind was making sure a hysterically Belinda was alright. He would deal with Professor Todd later and or boy was he going to deal with it.

He ran as fast as he could and burst through the doors of the hospital and yelled for Madam Pomfrey the new young nurse that had just started that year. She came rushing out and gasp.

"Oh my what happened." she ask as he laid Belinda down on the bed.

"Professor Todd tried to rape her." Tom hissed out and Poppy gasp in shock before tending to her patient.

The whole time Belinda was just torn between anger and disgust and just wanted to scrub the taint off her body and then wanted to kill that bastard. She was stunned speechless at what had happened not moments ago and didn't know what to say.

"Drink this dear." Pomfrey said and Belinda drank the healing/pain potion just as Dumbledore, Slughorn and McGonagall came in the room.

"How is she?" Slughorn ask looking as if he felt guilty about what happened.

"She'll be fine. She'll have a few bruises for a few days. Physically she'll be fine no damage was done. Emotionally well I don't know yet. I think she still in shock." Pomfrey said and the nodded.

"What's going to happen to that bastard." Tom ask and Dumbledore frowned at the language.

"He's been fired and banned from the school." Dumbledore replied and Tom almost exploded.

"That's it. He almost raped her and all you did was fire him. He should be killed for what he tried to do." Tom hissed out.

"It's his word against hers and there no proof that she didn't ask for it and just change her mind when it happened. So just to be safe we banned him from the school." Dumbledore said and Tom narrowed his eyes, promising revenge on Todd and Dumbledore.

Dumbledore felt a shiver of fear at the look the young man gave him and had to stop himself from backing up and leaving the room.

"Fine. You'll regret not doing the right thing later." Tom warned before turning and barking for the nurse to back up. He bent down and picked Belinda up and carried her out of the hospital wing all the while plotting death to Professor Todd and cursing the DADA position.

Little did Dumbledore know that Professor Todd was the last DADA teacher he would ever have that would last longer then on year all because of the anger and magic of one pissed off young Slytherin who felt Dumbledore had betrayed the women he loved.

When he got back towards the dorms he avoided the question he got from the others in the dorm and took Belinda straight up to his room ordering the other boys to sleep in there girlfriends room that night and they nodded they would. Tom wanted and needed to be alone with Belinda tonight. To hold her and know she was safe in his arms.

"Bathroom please." Belinda whispered when they entered his dorm room. It was the first thing she really said since he found her in that classroom and he nodded before taking her and sitting her on the edge of the counter.

He looked at her face and neck and growled in anger at the marks he left on her. They were fading from the potion but were still there and Belinda turned to face away from Tom in shame. She felt like she had betrayed him in some way by letting another touch her.

Tom feeling her emotions and thoughts grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him.

"Don't you dare do that." he ordered.

"Do what." she whispered.

"Think things like that. I can feel the shame and self loathing within you and you have done nothing to feel that way. Don't for one moment think this is your fault at all." he commanded and she felt a tear slip down her face.

"I cant help it. I feel dirty, and un worthy of you now. I feel him on me and I cant bare the thought that you'll think of me different now." Belinda told him and he yanked her against his body and let his feelings for her pour through there bond.

"I would never think that. Cant you feel what I feel for you. You are not dirty or un worthy and I would never look at you differently. As far as feeling him on you we will take care of that now, so stop those feelings at once." he said kissing her lips and then her neck.

She gasp at the on slot of emotions he was sending her. Fear, anger, love and lust all mixed together and she nodded letting him undress her and trash the clothes she was wearing before running her a hot bath.

After undressing himself he picked her up and placed them both in the water, pulling her to sit with her back against his chest, between his legs as he held her tightly from behind.

"I'm going to kill him Belinda. As soon as we leave her. I'll find him and he will be the murder that I make my first Horcrux out of. I will make him pay for what he did to you, my beloved. No one touches you like that and lives. He will pay I swear it." Tom promised and Belinda nodded letting him relax and calm her with his magic as he help her clean and wash her body until she was satisfied all of him was off her.

Once they were done Tom carried her back to his bed and laid her down before crawling in next to her and pulling her body tightly against his, stroking her hair until she feel asleep.

He stayed up long after that watching over her and thinking up all the things he would do to Professor Todd as soon as he was able to find him. He would pay with his life. Painfully.

The rest of the year went by fast. The news of what happened with Belinda and Professor Todd spread fast and lots of people blamed her and some blamed the teacher. Belinda ignored it all. With Tom's help she got over it and just couldn't wait to be out of that school and able to start her life with Tom and everything they planned to do.

Since that night Tom had Belinda spending every night in his bed so he could hold her and she never went anywhere with out him. He became even more possessive and that worried Dumbledore but again there was nothing he could do about this.

He was already catching hell from the other teachers and some of the ministry for the way he handled the attempted rape and the ministry was looking for the old DADA teacher but he had went into hiding, fearing he would be sent to jail.

Little did he know his days where numbered and no where he ran would be safe once Tom started hunting him down and that was now first on his list of things to do once school was over.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

* * *

*It's short update I know. But hey it's an update. Enjoy.*

"Remember your missions. You all have entrances into the ministry now that we've graduated. You are to work on moving up and gaining more influence as quickly as possible. I will be gone for quite some time but I will be checking in on your progress. Once I'm back for good I expect you to all be ready to move forward with our plans." Tom ordered their followers on the Hogwarts express as they left Hogwarts for the last time. He had big plans for his followers and they had better make damn sure they keep their eyes on the prize.

"Yes my lord." they all said and Tom gave a nod before sitting back in his seat with Belinda and Nagini.

The graduation had been bitter sweet. For Belinda if it wasn't for Hogwarts she never would have known the love of her life but a lot of things she'd rather forget happened there as well and she was ready to be away from Dumbledore.

For Tom Hogwarts was his first home. The place he got to study magic and learn more about who he really was. But he hated the way it was ran by light people and how Dumbledore was always snooping around. Plus the thing that Belinda had to deal with a few weeks ago still played heavy on his mind and he wanted blood for her pain.

But he no longer thought of Hogwarts as his home. His home was in his and Belinda's new manor and he had big plans for the Wizarding world and he couldn't do any of them under the old man's nose. So he was glad to be gone from the place.

First order of business, kill Professor Todd.

Belinda and Tom had been home from Hogwarts for a month now. They had enjoyed blissfulness together while planning there next moves. They knew it would be years before they were ready to start making there move on the Wizarding world but they were more then up for the challenge.

An owl swopped into the window of the dining room where they were eating breakfast and landed on Tom's plate.

Taking the letter he opened and read it quickly before standing.

"I must take care of something. I will be back later." Tom said before kissing Belinda's cheek and apperating out of the room with a crack.

Belinda frowned before shrugging. She knew better then to question Tom and trusted he would tell her what was going on later. Besides she had research to finish on where they could find Tom's other items he was going to use for Horcruxs.

Tom creped silently down the dark muggle alley. He had received word from Abraxas on where the Ministry thought Professor Todd was hiding and he planned to capture him well before the Ministry had a chance to take him in.

He stopped when he saw the man he was hunting come out of a bar and stumble down the street towards a run-down hotel.

Smirking evilly he waited until the man was inside his hotel room before using his wand to un lock the door and slide inside, scaring the hell out of his old teacher who was starting to undress.

"You." Professor Todd gasps reaching for his wand but Tom was faster and had him bound and helpless in less than a second.

"Yes me. Did you honestly think I'd let you get away, Scott free with what you did to my wife?" Tom asks and Professor Todd's eyes were wide as they could go and the smell of fear was following off him and Tom basked in it.

"Your wife?" Todd asks confused and Tom laughed.

"Yes my wife. We are bound in ways you couldn't even dream of and now I will have your blood for the pain you caused." Tom said before apperating the old Professor to the dungeons of their home.

Belinda felt the wards give way to Tom when he apperated back and she went in search for him. She could feel his presence in the dungeons and was very curious as to what he was up to.

"Love?" she called as she descended the stairs into the dark cell filled dungeons.

"I'm here." She heard her Tom say and then the lights on the walls came on and she gasp and the sight of Tom in full on Voldemort mode with her attacker bound to the wall. Looking towards Tom for answers he held out his hand for her and she took it without question letting him pull her into his arms and nuzzle her hair.

"I have a gift for you my beloved." He whispered seductively in her ear and she shivered with desire.

"Oh?" she asked and he chuckled.

"We are going to get your revenge on this trash that dared touch you. We will kill him together and use his death to make our first Horcruxs. Each other. Then we will send him to Hogwarts with the dark mark in graved on his body as a small warning of what is to come to those that dare appose us." Tom said and Belinda had to suppress a moan at what his dark allure was doing to her. Tom knew it too if his chuckled was anything to go by.

Sighing she nodded and took out her wand, ready to begin.

For over an hour Professor Todd scream and scream until his vocal cords no longer worked. Tom and Belinda used many dark curses that even he never heard of. Tom's eyes seemed to turn red when he was in full power and he was something to truly fear. And he never thought Belinda would be capable of the darkness she was showing. Dumbledore was right and the world would fear them.

"It's time." Tom said as there prisoner slumped onto the floor, near death. Belinda nodded and took a stand next to Tom, her breathing heavy with adrenaline.

Placing a hand on each other's chest they spoke the same incantation.

"Per is nex EGO transfero secui of meus animus" (AN: Means With this death I transfer part of my soul.)

"Avada Kadavra." They cast once they could feel the Horcrux spell take hold. They both gasp as they felt part of their souls break off and move into each other as the killing curse ended the live of Belinda attacker.

Once the spell ended and they could feel their bodies becoming normal again they turned to look at each other. Both starring into each other's eyes. Both their eyes changing color's slightly as the darkest spell ever known took place.

They were now well on their way to diving into the darkest arts known to man and it would alter them both, but the one thing that will never ever change would be there love and devotion to each other. In fact it will only strengthen as they take this journey together and become the darkest couple to ever live.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

* * *

Belinda woke the next morning to the sound of her husband talking to someone. Opening her eyes she looked across the room towards the sitting area in front of the fire where Tom sat.

"_So the first Horcrux is in place?"_ came the hiss from Nagini and Belinda silently gasp. What the hell.

"_Yes pet. We made each other our Horcrux. We are well on our way_." He hissed petting her head.

"Oh my Merlin." Belinda said and Tom and Nagini turned to look as she slowly got out of the bed and moved towards them with a shocked look on her face.

"Love, are you ok?" Tom ask and she kneeled beside him on the floor next to his chair, all the while starring at Nagini with wide eyes.

"Speak again." She whispered and Tom wasn't sure who she was talking to, him or Nagini.

"_Tom is your mate well?" _Nagini ask and Belinda let out a high pitched happy squeal that made both Tom and Nagini jump.

"Oh this is great." She said petting Nagini on the head and smiling and Tom was wondering if she was well now or not.

"Belinda, What is going on?" he ask and she smiled at him.

"_I can understand you two now. Having part of your soul within me has given me your ability to speak to snakes, my love." _She hissed and Tom and Nagini gasp in shock. Laughing Tom jumped out of the chair, picked her up and spun her around causing her to laugh out loud. He was happy and that's all she every wanted was to always make him happy.

Snapping his fingers music began to play in the back ground and Tom spun Belinda around the room, knowing how much she loved to dance.

"Our own language just the three of us. How amazing." He whispered into her ear and they dance for what seemed like hours in celebration. Tom hand no idea the Horcrux would give them extra abilities but he was highly happy about it.

LVLVLVLVBREAKLVLVLVLV

At the Ministry Headmaster Albus Dumbledore sighed in sadness at the mutilated body lying on the table. He was called by the minister that morning when they found this body on the steps of the ministry when a snake and skull carved into the chest. It was very stomach churning.

"It's Professor Todd. Do we know who did it?" Dumbledore ask and they shook their heads.

"No we ran all the test we can. Whoever did this was skilled enough to hide all traces of their magical signature and even our head Auror couldn't find any evidence." The minister said and Dumbledore signed.

"What of this mark, have you seen it before?" the Auror ask and Dumbledore shook his head.

"No but I have a feeling we will be seeing more of it in the future." He said and none of them knew what to say in response. All with a feeling of dread within their stomachs.

LVLVLVLVBREAKLVLVLVLV

Tom smiled as he read Abraxas letter and Belinda looked at his smile in question. Chuckling he let her read it and she too laughed.

"Seems they found Professor Todd's body." She commented and he nodded.

"Indeed and now they are running around like headless chicken's not knowing where to turn to look for clue's. It's brilliant." Tom commented and Belinda just laughed before they apperated to the woods of Romania where they speak two weeks searching for Rowena's Diadem.

They found is lying on the forest floor where the Grey lady told Tom she dropped it. Pocketing it they apperated back home. Only one thing left and that was Hufflepuff cup and Belinda had a feeling she knew where to start looking to find it.

LVLVLVLVBREAKLVLVLVLV

It ended up taking Belinda a month to locate the cup. She was often seen leaving the manor for hours on end before coming back and then leaving again the next day. Tom ask her where she was going and all she said was she was getting closer to finding his last item for his Horcrux.

Tom on the other hand spent the month recovering. He killed a muggle he found in an alley one night and used him to make Nagini his 2nd Horcrux. He began weak for a while after that but once he recovered felt stronger than ever. He had deducted from making his second one that they would need to space them out so they don't become too weak for too long and they would be able to make any together. One would need to be well to care for the other and Belinda had agreed.

"Yes I found it. Found it. Found it." Belinda sang as she apperated into the manor one evening. Tom paused in looking over some papers and smiled at how silly she acted when she was happy and Tom found he like he was the only one to see her like this.

"Found what love." He asks and Belinda smiled before sliding into his lap and straddling it.

"Hufflepuff cup." She breathed sexily into his ear and he shuddered.

"Oh and where is it?" he asks running his hands through her hair and down her back, gripping her ass and pulling her flush against him. She moaned before latching her lips to his neck, biting and kissing hard.

"It took me a while but I located an old witch lady named Hepzibah Smith. She's the last in the Hufflepuff line. She hardly ever leaves her manor so it took me forever to run into her in Diagon alley. I did though and charmed her into inviting me to her house. I've been leaving every day to meet with her. Finally after long, boring talks she showed me her prized possession. The Hufflepuff cup that only she and an annoying house elf knows where it is. I think we can sneak in, imperious the elf to getting us the locate, kill the old lady, let you make the Horcrux out of her and plant a fake memory making the elf take the blame for the murder." She said as she started removing his close. He listen at his brilliant wife and didn't say anything until they were both naked and she finished her story.

It was well thought out and even though he just made his 2nd Horcrux he couldn't pass up the chance to get the cup and he felt well enough to create his 3rd. Nodding he lifted Belinda up and she dropped down onto his hard cock, both moaning at the sensation.

"Brilliant as always my love. Well go tonight." He told her before they lost themselves in the feel and heat of each other.

Ever since they made each other there Horcrux the feel of being together like this was so much better. They could feel everything twice as much and it made them hunger for each other all the time.

"Fuck." They both moaned out when they climaxed at the same time, both slumping over in exhaustion, sweat pouring off their bodies.

Tom apperated them both to their room where they laid down to nap before they would leave to retrieve the cup and make his third Horcrux.

LVLVLVLVBREAKLVLVLVLV

Old Miss Smith woke with a start to find Belinda and an unknown boy standing over her bed. Her trusted Elf lying unconscious on the floor and Belinda holding her prize Cup in her hand with a twisted smile on her face.

"Belinda dear what's going on? Who is this?" he ask sitting up in bed. Chuckling Belinda rolled her eyes before answering.

"This is my husband and well were here to kill you." She said in a cold voice and Miss Smith gasp in shock.

"What. But why? I thought you were my friend?" the old lady said and both Belinda and Tom gave a dark laugh that caused the lady to shiver in fear.

"I old wanted information about Hufflepuff's cup, which you so happily gave. Now I'm done with you." She said and before Mrs. Smith was able to reply or reach for her wand the green killing curse shot out of the man's wand and killed her instantly.

Tom gasp as he whispered the spell to transfer another pieces of his soul within the cup and Belinda caught him before he could fall.

"It's done." Tom whispered and she nodded before apperated Tom back home. Once she was sure he was resting she returned to the old lady's home and made sure to ride any traces of their magical signature and planted fake memories in the elf's mind before apperating back home to check on her husband.

When Tom woke up it was to Belinda running her hand through his hair and he smiled at her.

"Feel better?" she ask and he nodded pulling her naked body closer towards his and basking in the warmth.

"Your eyes are getting redder each time." He said running her fingers under his eyes.

"Are they?" he ask her and she nodded. Rolling on top of her and looked down at her before kissing her deeply.

"Does that bother you?" he ask and she shook his head.

"Nope. I don't care what you look like or how much you change my feeling will never wavier." She told him and he could feel she meant every word and he spent the night showing her how much her loyalty meant to him.

No matter what happened in the future there love and loyalty would never change one bit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

*This will have a huge time jump in it. I'm trying to get this story back going again and I can't do that until I can introduce the charters we all know and love. Thanks

"My lord we have been anxiously awaiting your return." Abraxas said bowing before there lord.

Voldemort and his wife had been gone for 15 years off and on. Only checking in with him from time to time. Looking at them know he could tell there was a distinct difference in them both. The magic's they had mastered had changed them a lot.

Voldemort as he was to be called by his followers now had shoulder length dark brown hair, he was taller now having finished growing and his body was more toned. His eyes were the biggest changed. They glowered red now and there was a dark aura that surrounded them both.

Belinda for her part had become even more beautiful during their time away. Her hair was thicker, still at her waist but had red highlights in it now. She was still shorter then Voldemort but her body had filled out with curves in all the right places and her eyes had a bright red ring around them and the rest had turned into a dark green instead of her normal hazel. They were both dressed in black robes and had called all their followers to them to announce their return and to see what they had been up to in the past 15 years.

They had traveled the world together. Learning all mangers of magic and mastering things that people only dreamed of. They had also completed all there Horcrux's now and were ready to start making a name for the death eaters. They had slowly been sending messages here and there on their travels across the country and they knew the Wizarding world was wondering what was going on but they would soon find out.

"What have you been doing with yourself Abraxas?" Belinda ask from her spot at Tom's right. Nagini draped over the top of their shoulders. Tom smirked at how seductive his wife's voice was now and how she was able to command attention of everyone in the room without even trying.

Yes their desire and love for each other had only magnified over the last 15 years. They were stronger than anyone could even imagine together.

"Working my way through the Ministry. I had also married shortly after Hogwarts and we have a son. Lucius who is in his fifth year at Hogwarts as are most of the children of all the death eaters. We have raised our children to know who you are and what you stand for. We have been grooming them to be ready to be at your side the moment you want them, my lady." He told the stunning women who smirked at him.

"I want to meet with all of the children of our followers. I think I'd like to feel them out. See what type of power this next generation can bring to our cause. I think you need to hold a Christmas ball in your manor Malfoy. Invite only our followers and make sure they bring their children. We will of course attend. If we find them to be satisfactory we will begin their training." Voldemort ordered his minion who nodded and promised to owl them with the exact date of the ball for them to attend.

He was pleased that his followers had made influential names for themselves just as he wanted. Putting them and their children into good positions for their cause.

"Does your son have the same power within his house that you did Abraxas?" Voldemort ask him and he nodded.

"Yes my lord. He is the leader of sorts due to his blood status and our name." he replied and Voldemort nodded looking towards his wife who nodded as well.

"Tell your son to start scooping out his fellow students. Let him make a list of all the students that are not children of death eaters that may want to join our cause and have him invite them to this ball. Also get him to make a list of students he thinks will oppose us once they leave Hogwarts. I want this list within the month." Belinda told the blonde man who nodded eager to have himself and his son prove their worth to their lord and lady.

"We want you to do the same at the Ministry. We want a list of those that can be swayed and those that will not join. We will start picking those off the list one by one. We will also start doing weekly raids. I want to start instilling fear in the community. I want them to fear the dark mark." Voldemort told them and they nodded. Ready to start wrecking havoc.

A month later Tom and Belinda were looking over both list from Abraxas and his son.

"Looks like Potter had a brat." Belinda said pointing out the Henry Potter was now head Aurora and his son was in Hogwarts.

"And how the hell did a Black get in Gryffindor and best friends with Potter. According to the list from Lucius, Sirius Black will oppose us where as his younger brother Regulus will join." Tom pointed out and Belinda nodded. Seems that family had a bad apple.

"Must have something to do with Walburga and Orion being cousins already before re producing." Belinda said with a shudder. She always through that match was fucked up.

"And what of this Half blood. Snape. Lucius sings his praise in this letter. Stating he was Eileen Princes son who married a Muggle, but that her son is very talented in dark arts and potions. We need a good Potion master." Belinda said and Tom nodded.

"We will need to feel him out at the ball next week. See if he can be swayed. Learn more about these on this list that don't have parents already in our rants." Tom said before shoving the papers to the side and lifting his wife up onto of his desk before having his wicked way with her. There passion had never decreased over the years. Only building with time.

"Welcome My lord and my lady to Malfoy Manor." Abraxas greeted them as they entered by floo on Christmas eve.

"Abraxas. Where is your wife? Shouldn't she be greeting your guest." Belinda ask and he nodded.

"She passed away 5 years ago, my lady. But there was no love lost there. We hated each other." He told them and they nodded before letting him lead them into the ball room where he announced them to all the guest that were awaiting there arrival.

"Please welcome. The dark lord Voldemort and Lady Belinda." He called and everyone stared in awe at the powerful couple they had grew up hearing nothing but good things about. And they could see why. They were beautiful and radiated dark power.

"It is great to be here. We look forward to meeting you all." Belinda said before turning so Abraxas could introduce his son.

"This is my son. Lucius." He said and they smirked when the young Malfoy bowed before them.

"It's is a pleasure to meet you both. I cannot wait to join alongside my father." He told them and they nodded, impressed.

"Tom love. Why don't you go talk with the death eaters about the raid tomorrow, while young Lucius takes me around and introduces me to his friends." Belinda said when it was clear that the young man was nervous under the red gaze of her husband.

Nodding he kissed his wife before motioning for Abraxas to follow him, knowing his wife would gather the information they needed.

"Shall we?" Belinda said and it was clear it was an order and Lucius knew it. Nodding he held out his arm for her to take and led her around the room where he introduced her to all his classmates that he had invited.

She met several young witches and wizards and knew right away which ones would be useful. Both LeStrange brothers would be useful, as would the younger Black son. Lucius introduced her to the three Black sisters. The youngest would be no use at all, as she was in love with a muggle, Belinda was able to gather that from her thoughts and planned to leave her family as soon as she was done with school. Narcissa the oldest was betrothed to Lucius even though they didn't love each other. She would only be useful as a wife to a death eater and maybe an informant within the wives circle or purebloods but she would never be a death eater. She was also aware she was to be married to a man that preferred Wizards to witches and was already lining up lovers for her on the side and preparing to play the perfect pure blood wife to the public. Bellatrix on the other hand was going to make a wonderful death eater and Belinda was sure she was going to take this young girl under her wing, she would be very ruthless. All the other sons of their followers she could tell were eager to join but Bellatrix was the only female with any potential so far.

"And this my lady his a good friend of mine. Severus Snape." Lucius introduces his lover to her. Belinda scanned his thoughts and she could tell he knew she was there and she smirked.

"You are already well versed in mind magic young Snape?" Belinda ask and the young man nodded. So this was going to be the lover to young Malfoy heir. She looked the young man over. He was good looking in his own way and she could tell he was from a less then poor home. From his thoughts she could feel the hatred for his muggle father who he wished more than once he could kill.

Smirking she leaned towards him and held back a laugh as both young men tensed.

"And how do you feel about our cause young Snape. Do you want to join you lover on our side. I can teach you a lot. Help you reach your dreams and get your revenge on your father, your mud blood that betrayed you as well as the boys at school you hate. What do you say?" she whispered in his ear and let her dark magic wash over him. He closed his eyes and bit back a moan at how addictive her magic was.

"I am very interested in joining. My lady." Severus told her and she smirked.

"Good." She said before going off to find her husband. They had much to talk about.

"So you want to take Lucius, Bellatrix and this half blood Snape under your wing?" her husband ask her later that night as they were laying in bed, talking about what she had discovered at the ball.

"Yes. They all have amazing potential. They were the most powerful in the bunch. Bellatrix is sadistic and ruthless. She wants to cause pain and she already idolizes us both. Snape is very smart and has a lot of anger that we can turn into power for our side. Those three young ones will be the head of our inner circle once they're ready. Mark my words." She told him and he nodded. If that was what she wanted then so be it.

Lucius, Severus and Bellatrix would be his wives chosen favorites to train and under her they would flourish.


End file.
